


Penumbra

by ScarlettSiren



Series: When the Moon Met the Sun [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barebacking, M/M, Magic-Users, Princes & Princesses, Shangri-La Inspired, Top!Ravi, bottom!Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/pseuds/ScarlettSiren
Summary: Ravi is a prince of the Kingdom of the Sun. Taekwoon is a prince of the Kingdom of the Moon. On the eve of an eclipse, alliances are meant to be reforged, ensuring the continuation of a treaty which has kept them at peace for millennia. Allyship is necessary. But love? That was unexpected.“My place is in the darkness, while you thrive in the light. How are we to make this work?”“However we can. It may be so that I need the light just as much as you crave your darkness. But in the calmness of dusk, or in the stillness of twilight, we can find common comfort… just as our sun and moon do.”“But… in the brightness of day, I will wither. And in the darkness of night, you will suffer.”“Love is worth a little suffering, don't you think?”





	1. The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey where the hell did this AU come from? The short answer is, a fucking Tumblr post, but the long answer is, Shangri-La was the first Kpop comeback that really SHOOK me so I thought I should pay homage to it by writing YET ANOTHER fic for my UB ship (Wontaek) based on its stunning visuals.
> 
> And because I'm a stickler for science that is somewhat realistically sound at least in the context of an impossible universe, I just want to note this. The planet they are on is not earth, and although it's somewhat earth-like, there are some big differences. For example, it's a heck of a lot smaller, as are its sun and moon. It also rotates on the axis opposite us, much like Uranus does. Magic is a thing, though, so this won't be too science-heavy. I just want to establish the universe a tiny bit without having to wax poetic in my actual fic (even though, let’s face it, I still will.) And, because it’s not-earth, you will find their societies do not experience homophobia or heteronormativity. Gay princes = totally normal to everyone.
> 
> PS: A Penumbra is the shadow cast by the moon during an eclipse.
> 
> Side Note: I was initially going to do this as a first chapter of a five chapter fic and such, and then it was going to be a one shot, but… I have decided this will be three chapters in a series which I plan to write a sequel for in the future. So I am not done with this universe! I will put it in a series, so expect eventual sequel(s).

Shangri-La was a small paradise, nestled in the corner of a galaxy beyond imagining and lightyears from any other like it. It was a dimension made of old magic, where two kingdoms lived in harmony. Solarium, the Kingdom of the Sun, ruled by the confident Prince Ravi, with its sprawling deserts, towering mountains and constant light. And Lunara, the Kingdom of the Moon, ruled by the King and Queen of House Jung and their son, the intelligent and reticent Prince Taekwoon, known for its thriving nature and eternal night. Between them sat the neutral sanctuary of Celestine, where scholars archived the world’s histories and councils brokered agreements between the kingdoms. Only there did the sun and moon share the sky, and it was there that Shangri-La would experience a solar eclipse, its first in over a century.

An eclipse was seen as a sign from the gods, a symbol of the unity of the two kingdoms. And so, on the day of the event, Celestine held a festival in celebration of their allegiance, a renewal of the peace treaty between Solarium and Lunara.

Celestine was home to two portals: old magic formed at the center of twin arches, one on either side of its sprawling veranda. One of scrolling silver, which led to an identical one within the palace grounds of Lunara, and the other of gilded gold, which was connected to another in the Solarium castle. Although the kingdoms were far from one another, they were connected at these two points, eternally joined to a neutral sanctuary where all were welcome.

Swaths of gossamer silk were draped from the archways and across the towering marble columns in the royal colors of each of the kingdoms. Several people were milling about, still making last-minute preparations. The sun was halfway to the horizon, as high as it ever rose, casting its light in a way that created long shadows, stretching across the alabaster floor like inky stains.

Soft music played by Celestine scholars floated around the courtyard, the elegant strum of guzheng and sweet lilt of bamboo flutes as they practiced. Taekwoon sat off to the side of the veranda, looking out onto the garden with a silken hood covering his face, shielding him from the too-bright sun. He was early, far too early, but he spent much of his time in Celestine regardless of celebration or not. He loved to pore through their volumes, learning all the histories of his own people and those of Solarium as well. His parents were protective, but indulgent, and had stopped trying to keep him from coming long ago.

“You’re early.”

Taekwoon turned to see Sanghyuk, one of the Celestine scholars approaching. They had become friendly in all the time the prince had spent there, always begging for new scrolls to read. At first, it had irritated Sanghyuk, but over time, he had become fond of the man and his thirst for knowledge, realizing that they were not so different.

“The palace is cacophonous right now.” Taekwoon grumbled, sighing. “Everyone running around, preparing for the event. I couldn’t take it anymore.”

“Well, you look nice.” Sanghyuk teased.

Taekwoon frowned. He was clothed in the ceremonial raiment which tradition dictated he must wear: a many-layered silken robe in vibrant shades of blue. He was also done up with makeup, far too ritualistic for his personal taste, but he’d gone along with it with only mild complaint.

“They wouldn’t let me leave until I was ready for the ceremony. So I’ve been stuck in this for hours.” The moon prince sighed once again. “But at least I am not there.”

“Everything will be starting soon.” Sanghyuk assured. “I am certain your parents will arrive shortly, and the convoy from Solarium.”

“What do you suppose they will be like?” Taekwoon asked. When the other man’s brow furrowed, he clarified. “The Solari.”

“Mm, well. I have met a few Solari… some of the council members. They are… a bit louder than the Lunarans I know.” Sanghyuk chuckled. “They have a certain confidence about them. Some may find it obnoxious. But they are intelligent and skillful. Oh, and they have the most beautiful brown skin, as though the sun itself came down from the heavens and blessed them.”

Taekwoon raised a suggestive eyebrow. “It sounds as though you are describing one particular Solari, of which you seem quite fond.”

Sanghyuk sputtered. “I… no. It’s just that… I have only ever really met the council, and they are all extraordinarily intelligent people...”

Taekwoon snorted, chuckling softly. “It’s all right. I am sure I leave plenty to be desired when it comes to representing the Lunarans.”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “You may irritate me, when you leave so many tomes around that I have to spend hours sorting them again, but you are not at all a terrible example of a Lunaran. You represent your people well.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

Across the veranda, the silver portal rippled and the king and queen arrived with their entourage. They greeted a few of the elder scholars genially. Taekwoon’s mother waved at him with a gentle smile, and he lifted a hand to acknowledge her.

“Everything should be starting soon, then.” Sanghyuk murmured, glancing at the sun. “If the rest of our guests would arrive...”

“Hm, you seem nervous. I am sure they will be here.” Taekwoon assured.

As if by his own providence, the golden portal across the veranda rippled, and several figures stepped through.

“Ah, there are the Solari now.” Sanghyuk said, motioning to the group. Each of them had dark skin, and were clad in shades of gold and orange. “Prince Ravi is the one in the center. To his right, Shinwoo, who is his adviser, and on his left is Hakyeon, a representative of the Solari High Council.”

“Well, yes, I assumed the one in the ceremonial garb was the prince.” Taekwoon hissed in irritation, but he had not looked away from the stranger.

His skin had a deep bronze glow, kissed by the sun in a way Taekwoon would never know. It was a stark contrast to his bright, golden hair, which was medium-length and styled up away from his face. His eyes were dark, lined in kohl just like his own, but with red and gold powder along his eyelids. He had robust features, with a strong nose and round jaw, completely opposite of a typical Lunaran, particularly himself. His people, of course, were not exclusively pale, as there were many who were born with naturally dark skin or dark eyes… but most Lunarans did have light skin, sharp features, dark hair and bright eyes. He wondered if he would appear as foreign to the other man as the other man did to him.

“Well, I best get everything prepared. I will see you during the ceremony.” Sanghyuk said before bowing and taking his leave.

Taekwoon sighed, standing. He supposed he couldn’t put it off any longer… it was time to pretend to be social.

***

Less than an hour had passed, which the moon prince had spent embroiled in a conversation with his parents and a few of the scholars about some completely inane topic. He noticed that despite the festival touting unity, the Lunarans and Solari largely kept to themselves. It was a strange sight; a sea of blues and a valley of golds, split down the center by a void of white marble like a chasm between their people.

Finally, one of the elder scholars stepped up onto the raised platform at the center of the veranda, the musicians fading out as he did so.

The Lunarans and the Solari were at least united in listening to him, all eyes turned to give him their full attention… all except Prince Ravi, whose gaze had been tracking the moon prince for the entire hour. Taekwoon was his name, Hakyeon had told him. He was only a few years older than Ravi himself, and he was the only heir. They seemed to have that much in common.

The Lunarans all wore hoods, so it was difficult to see their features unless one was in front of them… but he had not had the courage to approach Taekwoon. He had only managed to glimpse the sharp cut of a chin, a pale column of neck… nothing distinctive. The people around him clapped, and he realized the elder scholar was finished speaking.

“If the youngest royal of each House would please come forward.” He said.

The crowd went eerily still.

Taekwoon sighed and wove his way through the crowd, stepping up onto the platform. Ravi followed suit, to the opposite side of the elder, until they were facing each other. Ravi still couldn’t see the other’s face, the hood casting a dark shadow over his features. The elder motioned for them to step closer, and they did, until they were near enough to the other to shake hands. The elder stepped back, turning toward the sun.

“Now let us celebrate the unity of the kingdoms, together.”

The sky dimmed as the sun disappeared behind the moon, and the shadows beneath their feet seemed to shatter. Crescent-like spots of light danced across the ground in broken fractals like an impressionist’s brush strokes, painting the world with semi-circles of light and shadow. As the brightness of the sun faded, Taekwoon reached up and lowered his hood.

Ravi’s breath hitched. The man before him seemed as an ethereal being; his skin was pale as alabaster, shimmering in the low light. His hair, black as pitch, parted at the middle and swept over his brow, framing high cheekbones and a sharp jaw. His eyes, like his own, were lined in black kohl, though they were also rimmed with a smudge of vibrant blue powder in the same shade as his robe. What struck him, however, was not that, but the eyes themselves. They were a deep gray-blue, and when the light hit them, it reflected back in a spectrum of colors, depending upon what angle one looked upon them. Ravi had heard that Lunarans had evolved with crystals in their eyes, the same which nocturnal beasts were known to possess, allowing them to see in the darkness that was their normalcy. Just as his own eyes, and his skin, were adapted to the sun’s constant presence, Lunarans, too, were suited to their own world.

The musicians began strumming once more across the strings of their guzheng, pulling him from his stupor. Taekwoon raised his right hand, and Ravi followed suit. He presented his left before him, palm up, and Taekwoon slipped his own into it. Taekwoon’s skin was icy, to Ravi, but to Taekwoon, Ravi felt like a furnace. Their eyes met, and the moon prince took notice of just how bright the other's were; a fiery, golden amber, rimmed in brown. He held them, and did not look away.

The elder spoke the words of the treaty, and the princes repeated it in unison. Ravi’s voice was deep and rough, a stark contrast to Taekwoon’s high, airy tone. Ravi’s accent curled around the words with a hard confidence, while Taekwoon’s tongue slurred softly upon the consonants. They could not have been more different.

When the elder finished, they smiled to each other, and Ravi let the pads of his fingers linger just a little longer upon Taekwoon’s palm as he pulled away, their gazes locked and never erring until the sun began to show its face again. Taekwoon replaced his hood and the two bowed to each other before walking off of the platform.

After the ceremony, there was a certain air of merriment. The music had picked up, the scholars having brought out food and beverage, and after that, it seemed like just another palace party. Everyone was milling about now with no regard to the separation of the kingdoms. The courtyard was a sea of gold and blue.

Ravi stood with Shinwoo, his adviser, scanning the crowd for Taekwoon. He hadn’t seen him since the eclipse. Even with his hood up, he had entirely different clothing from anyone else, so he should have been able to spot him.

Shinwoo was rambling, drink in hand, a surly look on his face. “This is all just… tradition. It doesn’t mean anything. The kingdoms haven’t been close to war in centuries. It’s all grandeur and fanfare.”

“I like tradition. It’s why I have not taken my father’s title, yet.” Ravi told him with an amused grin. “I want my people to know they will have a king who is worthy of ruling, not some kid grabbing his daddy’s crown before it’s even cold.”

“It has been nearly a year since his passing, Sire. Don’t you think… it is time?” Shinwoo wheedled, an argument the other had heard at least once per month.

“It will be time when I say it is time.” Ravi bit back in a flat tone. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

The sun prince pushed past his adviser, weaving through the crowd. Still no sign of Taekwoon. He made his way to the edge of the veranda, to a low balcony which overlooked the Celestine gardens. It was beautiful; greenery the likes of which he had never seen. And it was next to one of the koi ponds that he spotted a man clad in blue silks, shaded under a hood. Ravi smiled, and made for the stairs.

Taekwoon grinned to himself as his fingertips traced through the water, the koi bobbing their mouths under him in search of a treat. He chuckled, shaking his head. “Are the scholars even feeding you? I will have to speak with Sanghyuk.”

“Talking to fish, Prince Taekwoon?” Ravi asked, standing several paces behind the other man. He saw the moon prince’s shoulders jump slightly, but he did not turn to acknowledge him. “Perhaps it was wrong of me to disturb you, I see you already have company.”

“I’ve never been very social.” Taekwoon said, his eyes not leaving the pond. 

“Can’t say the same.” Ravi replied, smirking as he moved to sit next to him. “I just… click with people. It has always come easily.”

“Then why leave the party, Prince Ravi?” Taekwoon asked, a somewhat mocking curl around the name.

Ravi grinned. “I wanted to speak with you.”

Taekwoon finally turned to him, watching him from under his hood. “About?”

“Not… about anything in particular.” Ravi admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “I just...”

“Ah.” Taekwoon gave a look of understanding, eyebrows rising as he pressed his lips together. “You’re one of those people who talks for no reason at all.”

“No!” Ravi bit back defensively. “I mostly wanted to listen, actually. To you. You seem...”

“Exotic?” Taekwoon finished, leveling him with an unamused, accusatory glare.

“No.” The sun prince said firmly, grimacing. “You seemed learned. And humble. I suppose I had this picture of you in my head… the cold, pragmatic prince of the Moon Kingdom, dark and mysterious and brooding. But you don’t seem that way at all.”

“Hmm. Funny, because you’re exactly what I pictured.” Taekwoon replied, glancing away.

“Oh, am I?” Ravi asked, raising a brow.

“Yes. Confident, gregarious… loud.” The moon prince’s lips curled up in a teasing smile as their eyes met again, his own shining in iridescent shades when the light danced across them before settling into their usual cobalt blue.

Ravi scoffed. “I pay you a compliment, and this is the thanks I receive?”

Taekwoon laughed, a sweet, melodic sound that had the other enthralled. He suddenly wanted to be the funniest man on all of Shangri-La just to hear it again.

“It wasn’t meant as an insult. We are different. But it is not a bad difference.” He clarified, sweeping his hair back from where it had fallen into his eyes.

“Ah, so you’re saying you like it.” Ravi wheedled, smirking suggestively.

“I’m saying I don’t hate it.” Taekwoon corrected.

“Well, that’s a start.” The sun prince shrugged before letting his gaze finally track away from the other, taking in the scenery. “This place is nice. Nothing like home, but pretty.”

“Have you never visited Celestine?” Taekwoon asked, fingers skirting over the soft petals of a lily as it floated by.

“No, I can’t say that I have. I’ve never left Solarium before today, actually.” Ravi huffed a laugh. “You probably find that weird.”

“Not at all. I’m not strictly forbidden from it, but I am not necessarily… supposed to leave, as much as I do.” A small smile played at the corner of his mouth. “I often sneak away and come here to read. The library here is breathtaking. But… it’s so bright. Celestine is the only place in this world where both the sun and the moon pass in the sky and can be clearly seen, though the sun is always close to the horizon. When the sun is out alone, they call it ‘day’. And when the moon passes over, they call it ‘night’. So I suppose you could say my kingdom is one of eternal night… and yours, of constant day.”

“You think this is bright?” Ravi queried skeptically. “In my kingdom, the sun is ten times brighter. You can feel its warmth on your skin no matter the hour.”

Taekwoon shivered. “Brighter? Your world must be awash in light. I can’t imagine how I would see without being blinded… but. The warmth… it sounds… nice.”

“You should visit sometime.” Ravi offered, too quickly enthralled with the idea. He could picture Taekwoon’s porcelain skin shimmering in the light of his sun. He imagined he would positively _glow_.

The smile the moon prince gave him was dazzling, his eyes becoming crescents beneath the swoop of his dark bangs. “I would like that.”

The two princes talked for hours, until the sun had sunk low against the horizon. There would be no moon tonight, but the garden was awash with light from the enchanted lanterns littering the pathways. Taekwoon had removed his hood once the sun was not too overbearing, and he was surprised to find that Ravi was pleasant company. He patiently answered all the moon prince’s questions about Solari histories, wondering if what he had read in the Celestine tomes were true. Ravi, too, was interested in the other’s kingdom, though he did not possess nearly as much knowledge as Taekwoon. He found himself curious enough to consider perusing the library, too.

“So it is true, that only the royal line possess magic in Solarium?” Taekwoon asked, fascinated. “I had read about a wretched, power-mad king who had all the magi purged from your kingdom, fearing they would use it for revolution. But I believed it may have been… exaggerated.”

“Sadly, no.” Ravi murmured. “It is a dark time from our history. The revolution which followed put my family into power, many generations ago. But magic has been lost to my people… all but me, now.”

“Magic is passed down by ritual, when an heir comes of age. Could your priests not… make an exception, to pass the gift of magic along to other families?” Taekwoon queried softly.

“The priests are very traditional. They have adamantly refused. They fear it would cause revolt… if people were to become angry that they were not chosen. Magic is… my birthright, as is the throne. But I have never felt much of a connection to either.” Ravi sighed, turning over a small orb of magic light in his hand. He flicked it away, and it floated across the pond, bobbing over the water. “It is hard to feel worthy of such a great destiny.”

Taekwoon stared at him for a long moment. For a man who exuded such confidence, he was incredibly humble. It was a strange dichotomy. 

“Tradition is often difficult for the young to grasp. That's what the elders always say. I may not agree with your priests, but I understand their reasons. Your magic is a birthright gifted by the gods… divine providence can be hard to accept, but… I believe you are more worthy of it than you seem to think.”

Ravi blinked, letting those words sink in. They had only just met, but hearing such from the other prince put his mind at ease. He couldn't help but smile. “You really have a way with words.”

Taekwoon laughed. “I suppose the Celestine library is good for something then, at least, hm?”

“We have libraries in Solarium… not as extensive, but I have spent time studying there. I'm sure you could find something to interest you when you visit.” Ravi said.

“Solarium… a world of eternal light and warmth...” Taekwoon mused, staring wistfully across the water. “Can I really see it?”

“Yes. You should come tomorrow.” Ravi replied, beaming. 

“T-tomorrow? So soon? Are you sure?” Taekwoon asked, hesitant.

“It will be fine, everyone will be hung over and sluggish from all the revelry. I am sure my schedule is clear of royal duties.” Ravi assured. “So… will you?”

Taekwoon smiled, giving him a nod. “Yes… tomorrow.”

“Perfect. We can meet here, by the portals. Don’t dress too warmly.” Ravi told him.

Taekwoon’s heart danced excitedly in his chest, and later, once all the guests had returned home and he to his own kingdom, he could hardly find rest at all.


	2. Solarium

Taekwoon awoke the next morning groggy but eager. He took into consideration Ravi’s warning and dressed in a sleeveless tunic of light blue silk, though he did bring his cloak, only because he was not accustomed even to Celestine’s light, let alone what Ravi claimed was ten times brighter.

Most of the palace slept on, drained from the festivities of the day before. He was able to make it to the portal without anyone noticing, which was his hope, since he truly did not want to have to explain to his overprotective parents or their attendants where he was going.

When he stepped through into Celestine, Ravi was already waiting for him. He was wearing pale linens swathed in layers at his waist with cotton pants that hardly passed his knees, gold sandals and absolutely nothing else. His bare chest and abdomen were chiseled and defined, just as dark as the rest of him. He stared for a long moment, blinking silently.

“I feel… overdressed.” Taekwoon commented, just to kill the tension.

Ravi laughed, low and deep, hand splaying over his abdomen. “It can’t really be avoided. It seems the fashion of our cultures is very different. Follow me.”

Taekwoon did, stepping through the golden portal behind him.

Taekwoon immediately had to close his eyes, letting out a choked little startled sound. He’d never been anywhere so bright. In Celestine, the sun was always fairly low in the sky, but here, it was directly overhead, bearing down with an intensity he’d never felt. It was warm, and the air was dry, but above all, it was so terribly _bright_.

“Do you need a moment?” Ravi asked, noticing Taekwoon had stilled right in front of the portal, shoving his hand over his eyes.

He nodded meekly, his other hand groping at the air. Ravi found it with his own, taking hold of him in a firm, reassuring grip. He felt the panic leave him with a soft exhale. “Yes, thank you. I’m sorry. It’s… so bright.”

“I warned you.” Ravi replied, and Taekwoon could hear the grin in his voice as the sun prince led him across the courtyard. He set their entwined hands on the low wall of a balcony. The stone felt rough under his touch, so different from the smooth alabaster of Celestine, or even the cold metal of home. “Take your time.”

And it did take quite some time before Taekwoon was able to open his eyes for more than a second, even under his hood. When he finally managed, he had to squint… but what he saw was beautiful.

The palace was settled high upon a mountain, a vast desert spreading out around it in every direction. The sand was a warm, golden color, speckled with bits of green and brown where plant life bloomed. The sky was devoid of clouds, a brilliant shade of pale blue that stretched on forever. In the distance, Taekwoon could see stone formations in deep reds and oranges, some of which had forts of brick and mortar built atop them. Along the horizon, mountains of the same coloring loomed. The moon prince felt the air leave his lungs.

“It’s stunning.” He said, finally, squeezing Ravi’s hand where he still held it. “It’s as though you can see on forever.”

Ravi was smiling at him, thrilled that he was happy. He stepped back from the balcony and pulled Taekwoon along. “Come with me… I’ll show you everything.”

He beamed in return, close behind him. They hadn’t quite made it down the palace steps when someone stood in their way.

“I see you’ve brought a guest, a _royal_ guest, with absolutely no warning. A little bit against protocol.” The man drawled, grinning. He was the council member from the celebration… Sanghyuk had told him his name… 

“You’re Hakyeon, right? Solarium council?” Taekwoon said, offering a hand. “Pleased to meet you.”

The man’s eyebrows went to his hairline, impressed. He shook his hand, both of them bowing. “Good memory. Welcome to the Kingdom of the Sun. Hopefully our prince is treating you well.”

“Of course I am.” Ravi admonished, huffing. “I’m taking him through town, and out to the river. We’ll return before supper. Can you see to it that the chefs are made aware that we have a guest?”

“I can.” Hakyeon replied, looking amused. “And I’ll try to distract Shinwoo from asking too many questions with regard to your whereabouts, because I value your wellbeing. He’s a little hungover from the revelry, so… shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Thank you.” Ravi said gratefully, taking Taekwoon’s hand again. “We will see you in a few hours.”

“Have fun.” Hakyeon sing-songed, waving and smiling fondly. It was clear to Taekwoon that the man cared a great deal about his prince.

“He seems nice. I always imagined the councils were made up of crotchety old men.” Taekwoon commented as they made their way to the stables.

Ravi barked a laugh. “Most of them are, honestly. Hakyeon is the youngest by far. He took his father’s position in the council when he passed on… by unanimous vote. He has been studying since he was a child. He may even read more than you do. I’m sure you two would get along.”

The moon prince smiled, because he believed him.

They managed not to run into Shinwoo and made their way safely to the stables. The servants helped Ravi saddle his horse, a gorgeous white stallion which stood obediently as the moon prince petted at his nose to keep him distracted. Once he was ready, Taekwoon climbed up into the saddle with Ravi’s help, the other bracing his waist so he didn’t fall. He let his feet dangle so Ravi could use the stirrup to get on as well.

“Ride in front, so you can enjoy the view.” Ravi said, patting Taekwoon’s backside as he climbed on, attempting to saddle up behind him. Taekwoon moved forward and Ravi slid on, his chest to the other’s back. Ravi took the reins and the stirrups, clicking his tongue and tugging. The horse immediately set off for the path which led into town.

Taekwoon could see, but everything had a halo-like glow around it, the world going fuzzy white at the edges. He imagined that was the best his eyes could manage with so much light. He watched the people milling by, going about their day and seemingly entirely unbothered by the heat. They were all darker skinned, and most were clothed similarly to the prince; that was to say, not wearing much. Taekwoon wondered if most Lunarans would find the fashion vulgar and immodest. He personally didn’t, simply because he understood the necessity. It was terribly hot, and he could feel his silks sticking uncomfortably to his skin already.

As they rode, Ravi pointed out a few things to Taekwoon, that deep voice of his close to his ear. The people seemed to love their prince, waving or bowing as he passed, and he always waved back. They seemed curious about the stranger in blue, as well. It appeared they did not have the kind of dyes capable of making such a color, since he didn’t see a single swath of blue fabric, even when they passed the market square. They did have red dye, however… more vibrant than he’d ever seen. He imagined the color looked absolutely glorious next to Ravi’s bronze skin.

Taekwoon was enamored. They tied off the horse in the village center and spent at least an hour perusing the wares, the moon prince utterly enthralled. The way the Solari made their clothing, their jewelry, how they cooked their food… everything was different. Ravi treated him to roasted meat and vegetables served on skewers and even bought him a golden necklace he’d been eyeing at one stall. Taekwoon convinced him to buy a red sash, which he tied across his waist with the other swaths of fabric like a belt. He also purchased a satchel and several pieces of produce when Taekwoon was busy with the linens. The vendors tried to refuse his money, but he paid them regardless.

Before long, they’d saddled up again and continued on the road out of town, bellies full and chests buzzing with excitement. Taekwoon felt himself leaning a little into Ravi, having become comfortable in his presence. Ravi, in return, rested his chin on the other’s shoulder to better steer them, his forearms gently settled on Taekwoon’s thighs, still holding the reins.

“How are your eyes?” Ravi asked in a low voice like silk and stone. It was easier to hear him now that they had left the busy market square, heading out into the desert.

“They don’t hurt anymore, but… it is very bright.” Taekwoon told him with a small laugh. “Hopefully my eyes don’t adjust too well… or else going home will be difficult.”

“Mm, well… if that happens, you are welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” Ravi replied, grinning next to his ear.

They rode for a long while, until they reached the base of a massive rock structure. As they passed behind it, they entered into its shadow, and suddenly, Taekwoon could see what lay beyond.

A massive canyon sprawled out before them, a sight that, to Taekwoon, was simply unfathomable before this moment. It seemed to go on forever, carved out of the ground as if by the gods themselves. It was breathtaking.

“It’s… glorious…” Taekwoon murmured, all but speechless. Ravi smiled and nudged the horse to take a path down into the canyon, carefully walking the trail until they reached the mouth of the river. Ravi dismounted and tied his horse in the shade near the water before helping Taekwoon down. At the waterline there were several canoes, tied onto posts. A small shack sat nearby, but no one appeared to be home.

“Have you ever been on a river like this?” Ravi asked, moving his satchel from his saddle to the boat. He then stepped into the canoe to help Taekwoon on. He made sure the prince was settled before untying them from the shore.

“Nothing like this, no.” Taekwoon replied distractedly, still looking around.

“Perfect.” Ravi beamed, taking one of the oars and beginning to paddle upstream.

“Everything is… so different here. Your plants… the soil…” Taekwoon mused.

“Those prickly plants you see… it's called a cactus. They don’t require much water to survive. In fact, you can drink the water stored inside it.” Ravi explained.

Taekwoon made a fascinated sound, watching as the other man directed them toward a part of the river which was churning somewhat violently.

“Hold on… this part is a little rough, but it calms down after, I promise.” Ravi told him.

Taekwoon held to the side of the boat, white-knuckled, watching nervously the water bubbling ahead of them.

Ravi was clearly an expert at canoeing, and managed to get them safely around the rocks, but it had not been without its costs. Water had sloshed all around them, and Taekwoon learned too late that he was far too close to the front of the boat. His cloak was soaked. He laughed as he peeled it off, setting it aside in the boat. He was hot anyway… and his eyes were going to hate the brightness no matter what.

“Sorry… here, try this instead.” Ravi untied one of the swaths of fabric from his waist, a light fabric in pale gold. He wrapped it over his head like a scarf, letting it fall over his forehead a little and looping it about his neck.

“Thank you.” Taekwoon murmured with a shy smile, adjusting it a little. It helped with the light, and wasn’t as heavy as his own silks. His arms and shoulders were now exposed, his sleeveless tunic much less stifling than his cloak had been.

Now that the water had calmed, he took the time to take in the view. Crags of stone towered above them on either side, the rock swirling with colors as if painted by an artist’s hand in hues of orange, red and beige. Some of the formations appeared impossible; ones which were massive but balanced atop too-small bases, entire archways of stone made by nature itself. Here at the base of the canyon, Taekwoon felt so small.

Ravi rowed them along at a perfect pace, but Taekwoon was so enthralled with their surroundings that he did not notice how fondly the other looked upon him as he paddled diligently. He reveled in being able to share his world with Taekwoon… it was as though he could experience all the wonder of it through him, through new eyes.

They rowed down the river for hours, Taekwoon draping himself over the side of the canoe and letting his hand drag through the chilly water as he watched nature go by. Ravi pointed out several animals to him, as well as more of the plant life.

“Does all your greenery have thorns?” Taekwoon asked as they passed about the hundredth cactus.

“They're spines, actually, and no… just most of it.” Ravi quipped back with a smirk. “It can be a harsh world. The plants had to adapt.”

“As did you.” Taekwoon replied, raising an eyebrow at him over his shoulder with a cheeky grin. His eyes tracked over the dark skin of his hardened chest and he bit his lip before turning back to the water. Ravi flushed.

After a while, they reached a place where the river was split down the center by a spire-like rock formation in swirling colors of beige and brown and red. Ravi steered the canoe off to the right side until it rode up on the shore, then hopped out, pulling it from the water the rest of the way.

“Where are we going?” Taekwoon asked, sitting up.

Ravi grabbed the satchel from the boat and slung it over his shoulder before offering a hand to the other. “You’ll see.”

Taekwoon took it, stepping out of the canoe. He didn’t release it right away, however, his hand feeling comfortable entwined with Ravi’s as they walked. There was a great fissure in the wall of canyon before them, so dark it was unclear just what lay beyond it. Taekwoon would be able to see clearly once inside, but from here, in the light, he could not make out anything distinctive.

It was considerably cooler in the cave, the temperature dropping dramatically once they passed into the shadows. Ravi kept walking through the winding tunnels of rock, Taekwoon letting his free hand skim across the stone with the curiosity of a child. His eyes appreciated the break from the sun, but it did not last long. They came around another bend, and suddenly, light was filling the space. The rocks had the same swirling patterns as outside, smooth to the touch. There were layers upon layers of them jutting out from all angles, like rows of unique and intricate clay vases. There was a chasm above them where it was split open just enough to let the light filter in, causing the space to glow a vibrant orange. Taekwoon was sure he was gaping.

“Sit.” Ravi murmured, pulling the other down onto the sand with him and putting the satchel between them. He pulled out several fruits he’d bought at the market. “I got these for you to try. Have you ever had figs?”

Taekwoon shook his head, eyes still wide in wonder. He tried every fruit Ravi offered, laughing when the other even tried to hand-feed it to him after a while. It was much cooler inside the canyon, and the sweet, juicy fruit only made it more pleasant. Taekwoon found his favorite was the pomegranate, with its sour-yet-sweet flavor, even if it was a little difficult having to eat around the seeds. Ravi laughed at just how voraciously he dug into them, the flesh of the fruit turning his lips vermillion. The sun prince reached up and wiped away an errant fleck of red from the corner of his mouth before bringing his thumb to his own lips to suck it clean. Taekwoon’s cheeks turned red, then, too.

Once they had finished all the fruit, Ravi packed up and they headed back to the canoe. Instead of draping across the front as he had before, he chose to lie closer to Ravi, resting his arms and head on the bench next where the other sat. The sun prince was careful not to drip water on him when he switched sides with the oar as he steered them back in the direction they had come from. Despite that so many hours had passed, the sun did not waver from its high place in the sky, and it was just as bright as it had been when Taekwoon arrived. It truly was a world of eternal sun.

In time, they made it back to where Ravi had left his horse, and he tied up the canoe before they climbed into the saddle and set off for Solarium. The kingdom was beautiful from a distance, and Taekwoon audibly gasped… he hadn’t looked behind them as they were leaving, so he had simply not noticed. The castle sat high atop a mountain which seemed to spiral directly out of the earth, the village built up along the cascading hills beneath it. The buildings appeared to blend seamlessly up into the castle walls, the uppermost spires gleaming gold in the sun. It was almost blinding.

“It’s radiant.” Taekwoon murmured, smiling. “Just like you.”

Against his ear, Ravi chuckled, nuzzling his face fondly against that sheer golden scarf along his cheeks.

When they made it to the castle, Hakyeon greeted them with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. He cocked his head at Ravi, blinking far too many times. 

“Your adviser is awake, and in rare form. He is not pleased that he was not informed of our esteemed guest’s arrival until after it occurred, and he wishes to speak with you before supper.”

“He may speak with me after.” Ravi replied easily, in too good a mood to be bothered, his hand entwined with Taekwoon’s as he led him through the castle halls. “We’re starving.”

Taekwoon honestly wasn’t that hungry, since they’d filled up on fruit not that long ago… but he nodded in agreement just to help Ravi’s case. Hakyeon only sighed and shook his head, waving them off.

They passed the greater dining hall to find another, smaller one. There were richly-colored tapestries lining the walls, but what struck him was that the table in the center was incredibly low to the ground, with pillows spread out around it. There were servants waiting to bring their meal, and as soon as they sat down, Ravi at the head of the table and Taekwoon to his immediate right, they were brought dark red wine in bronze goblets.

“This is how we eat with esteemed guests.” Ravi told him with a smile. “It is steeped in old tradition, but I rather like it. There’s a certain… intimacy to it.”

Taekwoon’s face flushed, and he nodded. “I… agree. It’s nice. So much less formal than most palace dinners.”

“Ugh, I cannot stand it when I have to sit in a massive chair at the head of a too-large table and watch people entirely too far from me eat and converse without being able to interact with them.” Ravi groaned. “I see no point to it, other than… ego-stroking.”

Taekwoon giggled. “You’re right. It makes no sense. I end up speaking only to my parents all night, and have no time to talk to the guests.”

“Exactly.” Ravi agreed, pointing. “You understand me.”

“The struggles of princes.” Taekwoon said in a wistful, overly-dramatic tone before the both of them devolved into a fit of laughter.

They ate dinner and enjoyed pleasant conversation for hours longer still, and had the drink not been flowing, Taekwoon would have been concerned about his parents worrying for him. They were on what had to have been their fourth glasses of wine when Ravi set down his goblet, leaning closer to his guest until his nose was nearly brushing his ear.

“I’ve kept you a very long time, Taekwoon. As much as it pains me to say, it may be time for you to return home. I would hate for you to lose sleep on my account.”

Taekwoon huffed a soft laugh, shrugging nervously. “I… probably should be getting back.”

“I’ll see you out, then.” Ravi said in a low voice, still too close to his ear. He stood and helped Taekwoon up, gathering their things and leading him to the portal, a stable hand at the small of his back to guide him. He was apparently not quite used to how strong the wine was here in Solarium, and he felt it the moment he stood.

They passed Hakyeon on the way, who was running interference to keep Shinwoo from interrupting them. He was an ace at resolving conflict, but he was a master at preventing it. He waved and offered a bow to the Lunaran prince as he walked by, thanking him for visiting and wishing him a safe journey home… short though it would be.

Soon, that gilded golden portal was before them, and the moon prince let out a soft breath as he turned to his host.

“I had… a wonderful time, Ravi.” Taekwoon said, grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you… for sharing your world with me.”

“It was my privilege.” The sun prince told him, taking both the other’s hands into his own and giving a low bow. He pressed a soft kiss against Taekwoon’s knuckles before standing back up. He then pulled that silken cloak from his satchel, handing it to him. “Don’t forget this.”

“Oh, yes. I suppose I should return yours...” Taekwoon had begun unwrapping the scarf, but Ravi halted him, pushing the cloak into his hands.

“Keep it. It suits you.”

Taekwoon only nodded and offered another smile before he disappeared through the portal with a small wave.

When the moon prince arrived in Celestine, he took a deep breath, pressing a palm against his chest, just above his hammering heart. Solarium was beautiful. Ravi was beautiful. It almost filled him with a sting of regret to return to his world of eternal night.

But, with a deep, calming breath, he steeled himself and crossed the veranda to step through the silver portal, returning to his own kingdom.

One day soon, he would share it with Ravi.

***

The next morning, Taekwoon awoke to a pain he had never before experienced.

He hissed when he rolled over in bed and felt a sharp sting spread across his shoulders and arms. He sat up and glanced at the limbs, but in the low light, his vision didn’t register any unusual colors, although his skin felt hot. He stood and padded into his wash room, his hand flicking toward the lantern to activate it with his magic. The space brightened, and in the mirror he could see the source of his pain; his skin was an angry red, as if he had sat too close to a fire. When he pressed his fingers into the burns, he could see the impressions left there in white before it faded back to red. He hissed at the feeling of it, dry and painful.

Ravi’s sun had burned him.

The moon… the moon didn’t burn. It couldn’t. It was bright, but cold, offering no warmth to his world. But the sun’s warmth seemed to come at a price for Taekwoon and his pale Lunaran skin.

He washed his face, then pulled on a tunic similar to the one he’d worn the day before… wanting to avoid the fabric touching his skin. It hurt if so much as a breeze brushed it. He wanted to avoid the questioning gazes of his parents and peers, however… so he opted to pull on his cloak over it and kept his arms in front of his chest, trying to minimize the contact they had with the fabric.

Breakfast had gone well and his parents sensed nothing amiss. He wasted no time in escaping to Celestine, wishing to avoid their questioning gaze. His cheeks were a little pink as well, and they were bound to notice.

He nestled himself into his favorite chaise in the sanctuary’s library, right near the window, and read. He found himself picking up volumes of poetry and romantic prose… works he normally would not have bothered with. But his heart fluttered in his chest in a way he had never before experienced, and he felt at home in those pages, reading the words of spellbound lovers immortalized in print.

Taekwoon tuned out the world around him, and did not even notice footsteps approaching. A figure loomed nearby and he had failed to realize it.

“I thought I might find you here.” Ravi’s voice said. The other’s brow was furrowed as he looked up, and Ravi noticed. “Is everything all right?”

“Your sun is… rather cruel.” Taekwoon murmured, unclasping his cloak and letting it pool beneath him. His shoulders, arms and neck were an angry red.

Ravi hissed through his teeth, bringing his fingers up to gently, _very gently_ press against the flesh. It whitened, then faded back to red. The moon prince whimpered. “Oh, Taekwoon… I am so sorry. I didn’t realize… you would be so sensitive to the light… gods, I’m such an imbecile.”

“You are.” Taekwoon muttered petulantly.

“Does it hurt much?” Ravi asked, though he was sure he knew the answer. 

Taekwoon let out a small whine. “Yes… every brush of fabric, every touch of skin… it stings, and there is a constant itch, but if I touch it...”

“You shouldn’t scratch it.” Ravi responded, his fingers ghosting over the affected flesh, but careful not to touch again. “I am so sorry… I should have never...”

“No.” Taekwoon cut him off, sighing. “I may… be in pain, but… it was beautiful. It was… fun. Thank you for showing me your kingdom.”

Ravi smiled, impossibly fond, before sliding onto the chaise next to him. Taekwoon moved over to make room, shifting a few of his books aside.

“So, what are you reading today?” Ravi asked, wanting to move away from the subject.

“The poetic works of an unnamed ninth-century scholar. They say he was so enamored with his lover that the gods themselves gave him the words enough to express it.” Taekwoon told him.

Ravi grinned. “So he had a way with words, then. Let’s hear it.”

They spent the rest of the day reading together, Ravi finding himself completely enthralled listening to Taekwoon. He could have fallen asleep to that lovely voice reciting the prose of an ancient muse, and truly, the words may as well have come from the gods when they were spoken by Taekwoon.

Eventually, Ravi read a little, too, and Taekwoon found himself drifting off, tired still from the adventure of the day before. That deep, silky voice had lulled him, and before he had even realized, he was sleeping soundly against the other’s chest.

***

Taekwoon awoke in an unfamiliar bed. The stark white color of the walls and the level of light coming in from the windows told him he was still in the Celestine Sanctuary. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to remember how he ended up there.

“Ah, you’re awake.” He looked up to see Sanghyuk, straightening the sheets on the bed opposite him.

“How did I… get here?” Taekwoon asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Your friend the sun prince.” Sanghyuk explained in a knowing tone. “He said you dozed off in the library. He didn’t feel comfortable taking you through the portals, so I had him bring you here, and then he took off. This is usually where the acolytes sleep, but most of them are on a mission for the elders, I believe.”

“I see… I’m sorry to have overstayed my welcome.” Taekwoon murmured, pulling on his cloak as he stood.

“Eh, it was all right. You weren’t exactly disturbing anyone. And it’s not the first time you’ve dozed off on my books. As long as you don’t drool on the pages, I couldn’t care less.” Sanghyuk teased.

Taekwoon blushed, looking down. “Still… my apologies. I’ll… see you another day.”

He bowed before taking his leave, heading for the silver portal.

When Taekwoon returned home, he first soothed his worried mother, who, of course, had been concerned when he did not return home. He apologized profusely and joined her for brunch before excusing himself for a bath. He felt as though he desperately needed one. He had the servants keep the water quite cool, since the hot water on his skin was actually painful, given his burns from the sun. 

After his bath, he felt a little better, but not much. He was exhausted. He felt the pull of desire to return to Celestine, wondering if maybe Ravi had come to visit, asking where he was… but he decided against it. He needed rest, and some time to think. And his eyes were far too bleary to read, still adjusting back to their native darkness. He spent some time wandering the palace aimlessly before deciding it was best to retire and heading back to his room.

Taekwoon changed into his sleep clothes, and as he approached his bed, spotted the sheer golden scarf from his visit to Solarium there in a pile on his nightstand. He found himself picking it up, holding it closer. It smelled of Ravi; earthy, spicy and warm. He slipped into bed with the scarf wound around his hand, as inescapable as how the other seemed to be wound around his heartstrings.

It was strange that a day without Ravi seemed empty. He found sleep, but it was with thoughts of his sun prince, warm and smiling and radiant.

***

The next day, Taekwoon did not even sit to take his meal before heading to the portal. He grabbed a few fruits and slipped through before anyone could try to stop him. He was not certain if Ravi had come back the previous day, or if he would come back today, but he found himself hoping.

He sat on his favorite chaise and read to pass the time, picking at his fruit as he did so. Hours had gone by when Sanghyuk happened upon him, cocking his head.

“Here by yourself?” He asked, picking up a stray book that had fallen and placing it back on top of one of the piles next to the prince.

“As I often am.” Taekwoon replied, perhaps a little too harshly.

“I was only curious, because Prince Ravi came looking for you yesterday.” Sanghyuk drawled, pretending to look off through the window but glancing occasionally at Taekwoon to see his reaction.

The moon prince nearly dropped his book. “He was here?”

“He was. Said he would be back again, but. I haven’t seen him.” Sanghyuk shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll be around.”

“Mm.” Taekwoon grunted, lost in thought. The scholar went on his way, but his words lingered. Why had Ravi not come? That adviser of his he’d spent all day avoiding was apparently overbearing… perhaps he had gotten in trouble with him? He sighed. It did no good to ruminate on such things, when he simply did not know.

It was nearly the sleeping hours when Ravi walked into the room. Taekwoon noticed his presence immediately, and looked up from his book, smiling.

“Hello, Ravi.”

The prince looked slightly winded, and let out a breath that was almost a laugh, smiling. “Hello, Taekwoon. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“Who said I was waiting?” Taekwoon retorted too-casually, eyebrows raised as he looked back at his book.

Ravi scoffed. “Well, I suppose I could just return what I brought for you, then.”

Taekwoon’s hand shot out, halting him. “Wait! What… did you bring me?”

Ravi produced a small glass bottle from his robe, a pale green liquid inside it. “Something for your skin.”

“My… skin…?” Taekwoon stared at him for a moment, setting aside his book. “Oh… for the burns.”

“The healers use it for more severe burns, from fire… I hope it will help.” The sun prince said bashfully, presenting the phial.

“Thank you, Ravi.” Taekwoon replied with a somewhat tight smile. He unclasped his cloak, letting it fall to the seat underneath him. He turned around on the chaise, looking at the other man over his shoulder. “Would you?”

Ravi stared for several long seconds, guilt chewing at him when he saw the angry, reddened skin. Finally, he nodded. “Y-yeah, sure.”

He slid onto the chaise behind the moon prince, popping the cork out of the glass phial and drizzling the salve onto his palm. His touch was impossibly gentle, and Taekwoon hissed from the coldness of it before he finally relaxed at the relief it brought him. They sat there in silence for a long while, Ravi softly massaging the balm into his skin.

“Better?” The sun prince asked after what felt like an eon, his voice low and rough as gravel.

“Yes, thank you. The sting is gone.” Taekwoon replied, still watching him over his shoulder out of the corner of his eye. “Your healers are very talented.”

“I still apologize. It was my fault for not realizing.” Ravi dipped lower, his lips brushing over a patch of shining, pinkish skin, the kiss so soft that it made the other shiver. His lips tingled from the salve when he pulled back.

“It’s all right.” Taekwoon assured in a low whisper, his eyes tracking up to meet Ravi’s. They shone in the low lantern-light of the room, shades of green, blue, and a sudden, stark red. “I was able to experience your world. It was beautiful.”

Any number of mundane, cliche responses sprung to Ravi’s mind, but he swallowed them all, leaning forward instead to capture Taekwoon’s lips with his own.

The moon prince turned toward him, his fingers tangling in the front of the other’s tunic as he pressed closer, returning the kiss. Ravi simply _radiated_ heat and Taekwoon became lost in the feeling of that warmth enveloping him, melting against him when the other wrapped his free arm around his waist.

They kissed until they were both breathless, neither willing to part from it for more than a fleeting second. However, when a loud thump resounded to their right, they were both startled and jumped apart, looking toward the noise. It was Sanghyuk, having dropped the pile of books he was holding. He saw them and sighed, shaking his head.

“This is a sanctuary open to all, but… we do have sleeping hours.” Sanghyuk grumbled, shoving a book onto the shelf. The sun was indeed low in the sky, visible through the windows, the clouds bathed in hues of orange and pink. “So, perhaps be mindful of that?”

“Of course… sorry.” Taekwoon said quickly, his cheeks tinged redder than his shoulders. “I… should be heading home, in any case. It's late.”

He stood and hastily pulled his cloak back on, pointlessly save for modesty since the sunlight was waning. Ravi quelled him with a soft touch to the small of his back, causing him to still.

“Wait. I'd like… to come see your world, sometime. Remember?”

The moon prince let out a shivering sigh, nodding. “Y-yes, I remember. You can come tomorrow. During the waking hours… if you won’t be missed.”

“I would come anyway.” Ravi murmured, smiling.

“Lunara is cooler than Celestine and Solarium both, so… please keep that in mind.” Taekwoon told him, fingers playing along the rough linen of his tunic. “Longer sleeves may be warranted.”

“All right.” Ravi replied, leaning in for another soft, chaste kiss when Sanghyuk turned away to adjust several tomes on the shelf behind him.. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow.” Taekwoon echoed dazedly, his shining eyes tracking over Ravi’s lips before darting to the floor. He bowed hastily, then turned and headed for the portal which would return him to his kingdom. 

Tomorrow was the full moon. Taekwoon wanted Ravi to see his world when it was brightest. Tomorrow would be the perfect chance for that.

His heart fluttered imagining what the other would think. He had found Ravi’s world to be splendid and warm and bright… nothing like his own. But it was glorious to him, different and new. He wondered if Ravi could find his world just as beautiful, too.


	3. Lunara

It was well into the waking hours when Ravi finally came, stepping through the portal quickly and looking a little winded once again. He had taken Taekwoon’s advice, wearing pants which actually reached his ankles, a pale beige tunic and a light golden robe overtop. He still had a plethora of sashes tied about his waist in reds, beiges and golds. He assumed there was some traditional aspect to the style. Taekwoon found that the prince looked… regal.

“You’re late.” He admonished, though he was smiling.

“Sorry, my adviser is… overbearing.” Ravi sighed, glancing over his shoulder before giving the other prince his full attention. He produced another phial from the pocket of his robe. “Oh, I brought you some more salve.”

“Thank you.” The moon prince replied with a dazzling smile and a bow, sliding it into the hidden pocket of his own garb.

Ravi returned the bow before straightening up. “Well then… shall we go?”

“Mm.” Taekwoon nodded, taking the other’s hand and leading him toward the silver portal opposite his. “Ravi, will you… close your eyes? I would like to take you somewhere first, so that you can see the true beauty of my world.”

Ravi smiled fondly. “All right. I will trust you to guide me.”

He closed his eyes, and Taekwoon stepped through the portal.

The first thing he noticed was how cool it was, just as Taekwoon warned. Celestine was not as warm as his own world, but Lunara was chilly by comparison, the gentle breezes sending shivers up his spine when they wafted over him. He could feel marble under his sandals, hear their steps echoing around in the chamber. Taekwoon carefully guided him down some steps, and then their shoes met grass, wet with dew. They walked for a long while, the sounds of the castle disappearing behind them.

“I suddenly feel as though you are taking me into the wilderness to do away with me.” Ravi joked, but obediently kept his eyes closed.

Taekwoon laughed, squeezing his hand. “Of course I’m not. We’re almost there.”

And surely, it was only a few short minutes before he stopped, placing a hand on the sun prince’s chest to still him. He heard Taekwoon take a breath, as if he were nervous. And then, he spoke.

“You may open your eyes now.”

Ravi did.

They were standing in a small clearing just outside the forest, a small lake stretched out before them. It took the sun prince’s eyes several moments to adjust to the darkness, though there was still a faint glow all around them. Small points of yellow light danced through the air, and upon seeing them closer, Ravi noticed they were some kind of insect with what appeared to be tiny suns inside their abdomens. The brightest point of light, however, was the silvery orb reflected upon the surface of the water. He looked up to see its original source, haloed by the branches of the surrounding trees.

Ravi had never seen the moon when it did not share the sky with his sun. But as he looked upon it, now, swathed in the inky blackness of Taekwoon’s eternal night and surrounded by a hundred million twinkling stars, he was in awe. It was nothing like the sun, but it was bright, brighter than he would have expected, casting the world in a hazy white glow. Everything around them was lush and verdant, the supple leaves waving gently at him in the calm breeze. He wondered what sort of sorcery or even evolution of nature allowed for plants to grow in this world without the light of the sun… perhaps the very soil was permeated with magic. It certainly felt as though it was thrumming all around him, even in the very air they breathed.

“The Celestine Sanctuary is where I go when I wish to learn, or get away... but this is where I come to unwind.” Taekwoon told him, motioning with his right hand. A soft gust of magic fluttered outward, rippling across the water before billowing through the grass and trees. As it traveled, it left a bright aqua glow in its wake, the plants and even the water itself shining with motes of luminescence floating upon the surface, awakened by the magical breeze. It took several seconds for Ravi to realize that it wasn’t a spell which had caused the glow, but nature itself. The only magic Taekwoon had used was to move the wind.

“It’s… breathtaking.” The sun prince murmured, watching as the same glow which graced the water traveled up the nearby willows in the wake of Taekwoon’s wind spell. He realized it was some kind of algae, twinkling in the water and coating the trunks of the nearest trees.

He turned to Taekwoon, who was smiling brilliantly. He realized he had been such a fool to believe that he would look any more beautiful in his world than he did in his own. Awash in moonlight, Taekwoon’s pale skin shimmered, vibrant and glorious. His eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors; with every blink and movement, they seemed to change, reflecting the light of the world around him like small mirrors.

“Do you… like it?” Taekwoon asked, his expression still uncertain.

“Surely there was never a prince more suited to his kingdom. It is as beautiful as you.” And truly, it was so glorious that he found it hard to look away… yet his eyes found the prince and did not waver from him as he pressed closer, carding a hand into the other’s hair to pull him in for a soft kiss.

Taekwoon’s fingers tangled into the loose linen of Ravi’s shirt as he returned the kiss, reveling in how they seemed to slot together perfectly; everything about them was precisely aligned, despite their clear differences. They slid into place like two halves of a whole, suddenly forgetting what life had been like before the other.

Perhaps it was Taekwoon’s too-insistent tugging at the other’s tunic, or Ravi’s strong grip around him, but after a long moment, gravity seemed to shift, and they both ended up on the ground, Taekwoon’s back against the soft, damp grass. Ravi cradled his head and settled atop him, between his legs, his free arm bearing his weight as he leaned down and continued kissing the other as if nothing else mattered. The bioluminescent glow of the algae faded, but the fireflies, those motes of light floating in the air around them, remained… they were seemingly undisturbed by those intruding upon their world.

Ravi kissed him with the same kind of fervor he showed every moment in the other’s presence; he was attentive and utterly undistracted, singularly focused on Taekwoon, as though he could not possibly get enough of him. He pressed their mouths together as if he believed that being closer to Taekwoon was all that mattered. When he shifted, their hips slotted together, and the other man let out a sweet little sound against his lips, tugging more fervently at the fabric of Ravi’s tunic.

The sun prince pulled back just enough for them to take a few shallow breaths, looking into the other’s eyes. He must have seen what he was looking for there in that mirrored gaze, because the hand he had cradled at the back of Taekwoon’s neck moved slowly around to his chest, down the front of his silks. Taekwoon slid his arms from his outer robe, letting it remain there under him before wrapping his fingers around the sashes at Ravi’s waist, tugging at the intricately tied fabric. Ravi bit his lip, staring at the other’s blouse and letting his palms run over the foreign little decorative closures there, knotted elegantly over the center seam.

It was several long seconds before the both of them realized that neither of them knew what they were meant to do.

The moon prince’s mouth pulled to one side in an embarrassed smile, though he was clearly pressing his lips together to try to prevent himself from laughing at the situation. Ravi, however, couldn’t hide his amusement, and barked a laugh with a grin that outshined the radiance of even his own sun. Wordlessly, they decided that removing their own clothing was probably the best course of action. Ravi made quick work of the sashes wrapped at his waist, then tossed his tunic aside while Taekwoon deftly undid the knotted closures along his own silken blouse, slipping out of it with ease once they were unclasped. He went for the ones at the waist of his pants, next, while Ravi untied the laces on his own. It was a stark reminder of just how different their worlds were. Even their clothing was completely alien to the other.

Ravi closed the distance between them once they were both naked. The chill of eternal evening washed over Taekwoon’s bare flesh, causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. He shivered, and Ravi seemed to take pity on him, leaning down so that his whole chest was pressed against his. Ravi was like a furnace, his skin burning under Taekwoon’s cold touch. He dipped lower and took one of the other’s nipples into his mouth, eliciting a soft keen from the moon prince which had him groaning and rutting his hips down, hard. Taekwoon let out a breathless little sound at that, fisting a hand into those golden locks.

Ravi pulled away with a teasing suck against his flesh, eyes smoldering when he finally met Taekwoon’s again. In the darkness, the moon prince’s cobalt blue gaze was a kaleidoscope of colors, glassy with want as he stared at the other, his expression _electric_ , teeth worrying into his bottom lip. Ravi could not help but lean forward and capture those lips with his own once more, rutting his hips down against the other. Taekwoon hissed, his legs falling open a little wider, letting the other move more comfortably between them as he shifted most of his weight back to his knees.

Ravi felt around in Taekwoon’s robe until he found the small glass bottle he knew was hidden within one of the pockets. It wasn’t oil, but it was made with oil, so it would work. He uncorked it, then coated his fingers with the salve before bringing his hand down between Taekwoon’s legs. The moon prince hissed at the coldness, but soon enough, the warmth of the friction of his movements overtook all else. Ravi dipped down once more to capture his lips, that fiery tongue of his drawing distractions across his own, his teeth ever so gently raking over the tip whenever Taekwoon tried to retreat. By the time the sun prince had pressed two fingers inside him, he was gasping against his mouth, fingers tangling too-hard into that golden hair.

But Ravi did not seem to care one bit, groaning in delight at the tug on his scalp, whispering encouragements against Taekwoon’s swollen lips. He willed him to take everything, to let himself succumb… he rasped beautiful promises of just how he would bring him every pleasure he could possibly stand, and when he had three of his digits buried inside him, finally, Taekwoon only begged for more, begged for Ravi to give him all he had. The air around them was chilled but Taekwoon felt as though he was on fire, every inch of his skin burning where the other touched him. Pleasure burst behind his eyelids like solar flares from Ravi’s sun. He could not possibly be fully consumed by the darkness of his own world when he was with Solarium’s prince.

“Ravi, please…” Taekwoon begged, voice soft and low and broken. Ravi nipped at his bottom lip gently as he leaned back, pulling out of him as well.

He whined at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but any complaint he may have conceived died in his throat when he glanced up. What he saw was nothing short of a deity, a bronze god looming over him, his eyes all but devouring Taekwoon as he slicked himself with the salve, teeth digging hard into his bottom lip. Every inch of skin along his chest and arms was pulled taut with tension, his shoulders heaving as he took three steadying breaths. He seemed to vibrate with anticipation, his very existence like a source of energy, hot and golden and bright. He was glorious. Taekwoon could bask in him forever.

Ravi’s eyes caught Taekwoon’s, noticing he had been staring. The sun prince broke into a smile, then, beaming and a little flustered, but impossibly fond. Taekwoon’s heart lurched and he felt… well, he didn't know exactly what he felt, just that he did, breathtaking and intense and overwhelming. That, in itself, was beautiful… that warm, indescribable feeling blooming in his chest. Even if he never learned its name, if no word in any language would ever suffice, he could still cling to it. He wanted to wrap the feeling up, hold it close to his chest, let it keep him warm when Ravi was away. 

The thought of Ravi’s absence made him feel cold. He let out a small whine and grabbed for him, managing to get his fingers hooked around the backs of his thighs and pull him closer. Ravi soothed him, running his free hand over the moon prince’s pale thigh while the other guided his cock between his legs. Taekwoon shivered when he felt the first press of him there, throwing his head back with a wanton moan. His hands came away to move above his head, clutching at the slick grass, the blades ripping out of the dirt under his too-rough grip.

Ravi quelled him with soothing little sounds, murmuring sweet encouragements as he entered him slowly, far too slowly. Taekwoon writhed, eyes screwed shut but mouth wide open, staccato gasps escaping him with every new inch, every small movement. When Ravi stilled, finally fully seated with the burning hot skin of his hips pressed flush against the sensitive underside of Taekwoon’s thighs, the moon prince willed himself to breathe.

For a long moment, they were silent, nothing but the song of the night insects and the rustling trees around them. Then, there was a whisper… broken and desperate and raw.

“Ravi, please… _move…_ ”

Whether a request or a demand, Ravi complied.

Strong hands moved to grasp Taekwoon’s hips, the deep bronze of his skin a stark contrast to the pallid glow of the other’s. He ran his thumbs over the jut of both his hip bones as he pulled out nearly all the way, then pressed back inside to the hilt, leaning back over the other until they were face to face.

Ravi let out a shuddering hiss of a breath, but Taekwoon _wailed_ , releasing the grass only to clutch onto that golden hair again, dragging the sun prince down for a searing kiss. Distracted by the other’s mouth, Ravi’s pace began slow and soft, his primary focus on Taekwoon’s clever tongue. It was not long, however, before that simply wasn't enough and the moon prince pulled back, catching his breath in the minuscule space between them.

Ravi’s eyes were a bright amber, even in the low light, watching his lover as though he were the last man on Shangri-La. Taekwoon opened his mouth to say something, to beg him to go faster, harder, but the words became caught in his throat when Ravi snapped his hips with more fervor than before, again and again and again.

Taekwoon fell back against his silken robe on the grass, releasing his hold on the other’s hair. His hands twisted into the fabric, searching for any grasp on reality, anything to ground him as Ravi took him apart piece by piece, chipping away at the foundation of his very soul.

Taekwoon let out a soft, high-pitched keen with each thrust, and every time it sent a thrill up Ravi’s spine. His eyes didn’t stray from the moon prince, watching his every expression, how his face twisted in pleasure, his eyelashes fluttering when Ravi moved _just right_. He seemed to be caught up in his own ecstasy, gaze wandering, unfocused… but then, their eyes met, and Taekwoon saw something there that made all the air leave his lungs in a desperate moan, hands scrabbling for purchase at the other’s shoulders.

“Ravi… _Ravi_ -!”

It was a breathless litany, dissolving into nonsensical noise when his head fell back and the sun prince trailed open-mouthed kisses over his exposed throat, raking the flat of his tongue across his adam’s apple. Taekwoon jolted, eyes screwed shut, mouth open, tossing his head in desperation, his nails digging trenches across the other man’s biceps. It was a glorious thing to watch this man fall apart underneath him… like witnessing an empire crumble.

Ravi, too, was crumbling, maintaining a tenuous hold on his own self-control. His hands moved from Taekwoon’s hips to his thighs, holding them against his sides to shift his angle just slightly. It was too much for the moon prince and he fell back against the pile of silks once more, biting the back of his hand. The muffled sound that came out of him then was just as desperate and thready as the look the other fixed him with, eyes glassy and unfocused.

“No.” Ravi rasped, releasing one of Taekwoon’s legs to take hold of his wrist, pulling his hand to his own mouth. He kissed over the indents left by the moon prince’s teeth, their gazes locked. “I want to hear you.”

He got his wish.

A sharp cry of ecstasy cut through the night, Taekwoon arching back and going completely rigid as he climaxed across his own abdomen. Ravi let out a bitten-off hiss of a curse, his hips stuttering as he worked him through it, desperately close to his own orgasm. He was not far behind, coming moments later with a harsh groan of Taekwoon’s name, hugging the other’s thigh against him for leverage. The roll of his hips slowed before he eventually stopped altogether, pulling out and letting himself fall next to him, slotting against the other’s back.

They lay there together under the light of the moon, tangled up in each other as if the rest of the world had all but faded away. Ravi never stopped touching Taekwoon, his hands wandering over him soothingly, fingers hot. His warm caress slipped over the moon prince’s chest, down his thigh, across his stomach… it was comforting and reverent all at once.

“You're so cold.” Ravi murmured, nuzzling under the other’s neck. “I want to wrap you up and lie with you under my sun. But your skin seems to object.”

Taekwoon chuckled, sliding his hand into the other prince’s where it rested over his heart, entwining their fingers. “You are plenty warm on your own. Like my own personal sun.”

“Mm… a noble position I would be honored to hold.” Ravi teased, laughing and squeezing him tighter.

Taekwoon had absolutely no desire to move, but he knew they at least needed to clean up before dinner. He managed to coax Ravi into the shallow waters of the lake, the bioluminescent algae glowing brightly around them as they moved until they were in just past their waists. Ravi hissed at the cold of it, used to icy rivers only when he had the contrast of his sun beating down hot overhead. His hands glowed a soft amber as he emitted heat from them with his magic, warming the water surrounding them.

The moon prince huffed in amusement, shaking his head. The temperature didn't bother him at all, but he did have to admit that the warmer water was incredibly pleasant. Ravi let his magic dim as he ran his hands over the other man to wash his skin clean, Taekwoon doing the same. Ravi gripped the other’s hips and turned him gently, washing over his back. He leaned forward and kissed down the knobs of his spine, eliciting a shiver that made the water ripple around them. 

The action caused Ravi to growl softly, pulling Taekwoon back against him by his hips until his ass was flush against his groin, the latter making a sweet little high-pitched noise of surprise in return. Ravi’s right hand wandered lower beneath the water, slipping under the other’s navel until his fingertips brushed over the base of him.

“Ravi…” Taekwoon murmured, a question and perhaps a small admonishment.

“I just can't get enough of you…” The sun prince murmured, trailing open-mouthed kisses down the other’s neck and along his shoulders. His lips left white impressions in the still-pink skin before fading away. He wanted to worry at the skin with his teeth, leave marks that were more lasting… but he didn't.

His hand wrapped around Taekwoon’s cock under the water, stroking him slowly. The other man went rigid, but when that gentle heat returned to Ravi’s hands, softly emitting that amber glow, the moon prince keened, his body going slack under the ministrations.

“You're so beautiful, Taekwoon…” Ravi whispered against the shell of his ear, rocking his hips against him in time with the movement of his hand. The man under him mewled, arching back toward him. “I could see you every day forever and never tire of it…”

“ _Ravi_ -!” Taekwoon hissed, chiding. “Y-you can't just… say things like that…”

“The hell I can't.” Ravi bit back, his voice low and rough and several octaves deeper than usual, though it was hard to imagine how that was possible. “I would say it again. And a hundred more times. It would still be true.”

“Nnh… Ravi…” Taekwoon sobbed, desperate and overwhelmed. When the sun prince angled his hips just so, his cock slipped between the other’s legs and he let out another delightful sound. “Yes, Ravi… mmh, _yes_ -!” 

That was all the confirmation the other needed, holding tightly to Taekwoon’s hip with his free hand as he pushed back inside him. He was still slick with salve and release, taking Ravi easily with a breathless, relieved groan. His right hand shot behind him to grapple at the sun prince’s ass, dragging him closer with fingers digging hard against the golden skin.

“Aah—Ravi… Ravi…” The name became a broken litany on Taekwoon’s tongue as the sun prince rocked into him in time with those too-slow strokes along his cock. At the encouraging mantra, however, he picked up his pace, the water lapping around them with the bright blue glow of the algae.

“Gods, Taekwoon… I would give you every pleasure known to Shangri-La if I could hear you speak my name that way a thousand times.” Ravi hissed, his hips moving harder, then.

Taekwoon let out nothing short of a wail, arching back and exposing the pale column of his throat, which Ravi kissed over eagerly, open-mouthed and greedy. The magic still encompassing his hands in warmth flared just a little brighter… not enough to burn the other’s skin, but enough that it felt hot where he gripped him at his hip and around his cock. Taekwoon whined, his nails biting into Ravi’s skin where he still held tightly to him.

Both of them came around a mantra of the other’s name, shouted like a devotee’s prayer; worshipful and impassioned. Taekwoon’s knees buckled beneath the water, though Ravi quickly wrapped both arms around him to hold him steady, the both of them breathing together until they could find the will to move again.

It took a little longer until they had managed to clean off again, but neither seemed to mind. They reluctantly left the water, Ravi using his magic to dry them off before they redressed. Ravi smoothed his hand down the shoulder of Taekwoon’s robe, standing behind him with barely a breath between them.

“It’s… getting late.” Taekwoon commented, noticing how much the moon had sunk in the sky. 

“I don't want to go right after dinner…” Ravi grumbled petulantly. “It seems too soon.”

“Ravi…” The moon prince chided, fond.

“Mm… let me stay here with you...” Ravi murmured, mouthing softly over the shell of the other’s ear. “Just for a day or two...”

“My parents may object.” Taekwoon whispered, biting his lip. “Not to mention, you have a kingdom to run.”

“The council can handle my kingdom. And your parents will love me. Everyone loves me.” Ravi insisted. “I promise, one meal with me and they’ll be begging me to stay.”

Taekwoon scoffed, shoving him. “Stop it. You and that damn Solari confidence.”

Ravi barked a laugh. “It’s true! Let me stay. Please.”

Taekwoon sighed. “Fine. Allow me to… find my parents and let them know first.”

“You speak of them as though they are not the king and queen.” Ravi teased. “But I suppose they are your parents first, hm?”

“They are both. And I am sure they would not take well to me stashing a foreign ruler in their palace without their knowledge.” Taekwoon replied. “Both as my parents and as monarchs.”

Ravi just shrugged with an agreeing smile. He supposed the other had a point. Taking his hand, Taekwoon led him back toward the castle. The glittering, silvery palace the moon prince called home was nothing like Ravi’s. Mage light and natural fire both illuminated the pathways leading up to it. Ravi noticed that it seemed to be removed from the village, unlike his own home where the city streets bled right up into the castle walls. The Lunaran castle sat alone, surrounded by sprawling gardens, the cobblestone paths leading away from it disappearing into the forests beyond. When they reached the crest of a hill, crossing the bridge that led to the castle veranda, Taekwoon pointed out the city, which was spread out around the high castle in a crescent, brightly lit in the darkness like a hundred million twinkling stars. Ravi had to stop and stare for several moments at the glorious sight.

Finally, Taekwoon took the sun prince through several winding halls, seeming to know exactly which paths to take to avoid the most servants and guards. Those who did catch sight of him with the Solari prince balked before bowing in greeting and taking their leave. Eventually, they made their way to one of the larger wings of the castle. At the end of the hall was a set of doors which nearly reached the ceiling, carved with intricate designs and encrusted with gems that sparkled like stars.

Taekwoon pushed open the massive, dark wooden doors with ease and familiarity, stepping aside so the sun prince could enter. The room was a library, though not nearly as large as the one in Celestine, but just as impressive. The roof was made of glass, with a chandelier-like structure built just beneath it; a web of silver filigree and mirrors which spanned the entire room. There was a mage’s fire burning at the center of it, creating light which it spread across the space in the same way it would the moon’s glow when it was directly overhead. Ravi gaped. He’d never seen anything like it.

“Hongbin?” Taekwoon called softly, closing the doors behind them. There was shuffling from a nearby bookshelf, several thuds, a soft exclamation of pain, and then a boy emerged.

He was about the same height as the princes, but he was hunched over a little, carrying a heavy tome. Another, smaller volume and a mage light were floating to either side of his head, moving when he did. He had dark hair and pale skin, just as Taekwoon, but his features were softer. He broke out into a smile when he saw the other.

“Your Highness! And you’ve… brought an esteemed guest.” Hongbin said, bowing.

“Hongbin, Prince Ravi of Solarium.” Taekwoon introduced habitually. “Hongbin is our court sorcerer.”

“Aspiring, anyway. Sadly my mentor passed on well before we expected, and I’ve never really felt ready for the title.” Hongbin replied somewhat bashfully.

“We have that much in common.” Ravi replied with an easy smile. He believed they would get along swimmingly.

Taekwoon seemed to agree, grinning at the two of them. “Hongbin, I need to speak with my parents privately. Will you show Prince Ravi some of your studies? Magic is quite rare in his world. I feel he could benefit from speaking with you.”

Hongbin’s eyes lit up. “I… knew the histories claimed only the Solari royal line carried magic. Is it true? Are you the last Solari magic user in your entire kingdom?”

“I am.” Ravi confirmed.

The sorcerer actually shuddered in excitement, waving a hand. The tome next to him opened and, as he spoke, text in an elegant scrolling penmanship began to appear on the pages. “And Solari magic focuses primarily on the element of fire, is that right?”

“It is.” Ravi answered with a chuckle. “But my magic is hardly limited to that.”

“You two have fun.” Taekwoon said fondly, squeezing both of them on the shoulder before taking his leave. Hongbin didn’t even acknowledge the farewell, still chattering away behind him.

He hadn’t made it down two halls before running into Jaehwan, the royal family’s primary attendant. The younger man bowed out of habit, greeting his prince.

“Ah, Jaehwan. I am glad I ran into you. I will be having a guest stay with us for a few sleeps… if you would please prepare a room for him in the Royal wing.”

“The Royal wing, huh? Just who is going to be staying with us?” Jaehwan asked, waggling his eyebrows. The two of them had known each other since they were children, so despite Taekwoon’s higher social rank, they got along like brothers on most days.

“Prince Ravi of Solarium.”

Jaehwan choked. “Th-the prince? I didn’t realize… you two were even close...”

“We have become friends since the eclipse. I believe it will be good… for both kingdoms.” Taekwoon deflected.

“Surely.” Jaehwan agreed. “I’ll see to it at once.”

“Inform the chefs as well, please.” Taekwoon added.

“Certainly, Sire.” Jaehwan bowed once more before taking his leave, and Taekwoon let out a sigh of relief.

Now, to find his parents.

It wasn't very difficult. They were enjoying each other’s company in one of the drawing rooms, his mother leaning comfortably against her husband’s side, sipping at her tea while he read an official-looking document. They had never let their duties come in the way of their relationship. He would have counted himself the most fortunate man in all of Shangri-La if he could ever find a love like theirs. It truly warmed his heart to see how much they cared for each other.

The queen’s eyes lit up when she saw her son, and she sat up, setting her tea aside. “My darling Taekwoon… gracing us with his presence. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Taekwoon’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head, if only because he truly did spend a lot of time away from home. They saw him for meals and not much else. It had been that way for years, ever since he finished his magic studies.

“I wished to speak with you. I… may have invited a guest to stay with us.”

“A guest?” His mother sounded equal parts intrigued and scandalized, only to tease him. The king set his documents aside, the statement having called his attention.

“Yes, the… ahem… Prince Ravi of Solarium, was hoping to stay with us… for a few sleeps…” Taekwoon managed. “He was kind enough to show me his kingdom, and I would very much like to return the favor.”

“Prince Ravi? I see… is that who you snuck off with a few moons ago? We were concerned when you skipped dinner. You at least take your meals with us, usually.” The queen let out a wistful little sigh. “Well I think it's lovely. The kingdoms have never been particularly close. Ravi’s father was a benevolent man, but the relationships of the kingdoms has never been much more than a treaty on parchment.”

“Allegiances forged by force are tenuous. Allyship forged in friendship can flourish.” The king said sagely. “I am pleased to see you take this path. Of course he is welcome.”

Taekwoon smiled uneasily. He wondered if his parents would be so thrilled to know exactly how close he and Solarium’s prince had become. “Thank you… I’ve asked Jaehwan to inform the chefs and prepare a room for him. I… hope that you will look forward to meeting him at dinner.”

“We will see you both then.” The queen replied with a patient grin.

Taekwoon bowed respectfully before taking his leave, letting out a sigh of relief. That had gone well, at least.

Behind him, unheard, his parents shared a knowing look.

“Hmm, he’s smitten with him, isn't he?” The king asked in amusement.

“Oh _absolutely_.” The queen replied, giggling as she rested her head on her husband’s shoulder with another wistful sigh.

***

Taekwoon was a bundle of nerves by the time they’d sat down to dinner. Those who knew him as a poised, collected prince would have likely been surprised at just how much of a mess his mind was, sitting there next to Ravi with his mother and father across from them. Their table was normal height, elegant, and Ravi easily opened up the dialogue by reiterating his disdain for impersonal dinners just as he had in Solarium with Taekwoon. The king and queen wholeheartedly agreed.

Conversation was easy, then. Ravi spoke about Hongbin’s study of his magic, and his regret that more in Solarium could not share his gift. He had been amused by his fascination and found it just as endearing as the royal family found the sorcerer. Taekwoon shared stories of a few disastrous magical experiments of the boy’s gone horribly wrong. By the main course, everyone was laughing and smiling.

During dessert, the tone had mellowed, and they had gotten onto the topic of Solarium, as the king and queen were only familiar with the kingdom on a cursory level. Taekwoon finally admitted to having visited there, telling them of all the fascinating new things he had seen, and how much the people seemed to love their prince.

“Now, you still maintain your title as prince, but it is my understanding your father passed some time ago… very regretful. We were unable to attend the funeral in Solarium, of course… but we did pay tribute at the memorial in Celestine. He was a fair and just king.” The queen said, her tone equal parts cordial and kind.

Taekwoon pressed his lips together and looked away. He’d spent a whole day in Solarium just for fun… he surely would have gone for a _king’s funeral_ , sunburn be damned.

“Yes, he… was a good man. Beloved by his people.” Ravi agreed with a melancholy smile.

“Have you considered when you will hold your coronation?” The king asked, too-casually. 

Taekwoon cringed. He imagined this was a rather sensitive subject for Ravi. “Father…”

“I’ve given it every consideration.” Ravi answered anyway, his tone diplomatic. “I know that kings and queens have taken their titles at younger ages than I, but regardless… I don’t yet feel that I am ready to take my father’s place. He was… everything a king should aspire to be. I have a responsibility to my people to strive to be a worthy successor. Until I feel that I have achieved that, I believe that the Solarium Council should handle the diplomacy in my stead.”

“You are very wise, Ravi.” The queen told him, smiling genuinely. “Your people will have a fine king.”

The Lunaran king, too, nodded sagely in agreement, and Ravi felt pride bloom warmly in his chest. He wasn’t sure why their words meant so much to him, but they did.

 

After dinner, the king took Ravi on a tour, wanting to show him what his duties were like as the reigning monarch, in hopes of helping him with what he felt were his personal shortcomings. The queen pulled Taekwoon along with her for a walk in the gardens.

“So… this Prince Ravi… you fancy him?” She asked, teasing yet casual and free of judgement.

“Mother!” Taekwoon hissed, face flushing. He took a breath before managing an answer. “I… I like him very much, yes.”

“You are fond of him.” The queen said with a knowing smile. “I can see it all over your face, son. I… wished for a natural heir, but… well. A marriage like that would join the kingdoms. I couldn’t possibly think ill of it, if that were the path you chose.”

“Marriage?!” Taekwoon whimpered. “Mother, I have known him for less than a week. Isn’t that… a little fast?”

“A mother’s intuition.” She replied, pressing her finger to the side of her nose. “You should take it slow, of course. But I can see the way you look at each other. I only want you to know that we wish for your happiness, above all else.”

Taekwoon’s stomach was in knots listening to it, but he couldn’t deny that it brought him great comfort to hear those words. Having his parents’ support meant the world to him.

An hour later, they met again in the palace foyer, Ravi’s face lighting up into a bright smile when he saw Taekwoon. The queen grinned fondly, going to the king’s side.

“I hope my husband was of some help to you.” She said, looping her arm into his.

“Y-yes, very much so, thank you.” Ravi bowed, and the two monarchs nodded in return.

“I think we will retire.” The queen replied, patting the king’s arm. “Don’t forget to find sleep at some reasonable hour, boys.”

“Yes, mother.” Taekwoon responded with a roll of his eyes, waving as they turned and headed off to their bedroom. He turned to Ravi, sighing. “I’m sorry, my parents are… a little overbearing.”

“They’re wonderful.” Ravi assured, pulling Taekwoon closer by his waist and kissing him, soft and sweet. There was no one else around, but it still felt terribly public. The moon prince pulled back, blushing and ducking his head. “What is it?”

“N-nothing, I… just... ” Taekwoon shook his head, meeting his eyes again and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “It’s nothing. We should take their advice, though, and not stay up too late.”

“Tired?” Ravi asked, equal parts teasing and caring. He cupped the other’s jaw, his thumb playing over his bottom lip. The moon prince shivered, eyelids fluttering.

“Y-yes, a little.”

“Then we should retire, too.” Ravi said, giving him another gentle kiss before letting his hand slip into Taekwoon’s. “Lead the way.”

It took the other a few seconds to clear his head enough to remember how to find his own room in the maze of a palace, despite having slept in it for over twenty years. Ravi just had that effect on him. He released the sun prince’s hand when they rounded a corner and one of the maids crossed in front of them, bowing respectfully with muttered greetings and apologies before shuffling away. Eventually, they arrived in the Royal Wing, only to see Jaehwan standing in the hall, looking around somewhat boredly. When he spotted them, he straightened up.

“Your Highnesses, hello.” Jaehwan bowed respectfully. “I’ve taken the liberty of preparing the room left of yours for Prince Ravi, Sire, should he have need of it.”

There was no implication in his tone, but Taekwoon had known the man long enough to see he was disguising a grin.

“Ravi, this is Jaehwan. He handles most things for me around the castle.” Taekwoon said flatly.

“Pleased to meet you, Your Highness.” Jaehwan replied with another bow.

“And you as well.” Ravi responded with an easy smile. Even Jaehwan seemed taken aback by his casual kindness.

The servant cleared his throat. “If you would like to leave your clothes by the door, I can have one of the maids clean and return them by tomorrow. You will also find sleep clothes in your room.”

“You wear clothes to sleep, here?” Ravi asked, genuinely confused.

Taekwoon choked. “Y-yes, it is not as hot here as it is in Solarium.”

“Ah, fair point.” Ravi responded with a nod.

“Of course, you’re under no obligation to wear them, Sire.” Jaehwan replied, far too innocently.

Taekwoon narrowed his eyes, his words pointed. “Yes, thank you, Jaehwan. That will be all.”

His mouth certainly quirked up into a smirk for just a moment as he bowed again. “Yes, Sire. Sleep well, Your Highnesses.”

Taekwoon watched him go, shaking his head. “I apologize for him, he’s just as much a friend as an attendant and he can… forget himself, sometimes.”

Ravi’s brow furrowed and he blinked several times. “I… was not in any way offended. What would give you the idea that I was?”

Taekwoon shrugged, smirking. “I suppose it’s habit. I forget you aren't just some stuffy royal like all the rest.”

“Well. I absolutely had no intention of using that room.” Ravi admitted plainly, pressing Taekwoon against his bedroom door until their faces were a mere breath apart. “And sleep in clothes? Not in a hundred years.”

Taekwoon grinned in amusement, huffing a laugh. He gave the other prince a soft peck on the lips before opening the door behind him and walking backwards into his room. “Very well, Your Highness.”

Ravi smiled and kicked the door closed behind him as he followed. He did take up Jaehwan’s offer and left his clothes by the door, but he and his moon prince fell into bed together without a stitch of fabric between them, Ravi’s hot skin keeping the other plenty warm. Ravi was unaccustomed to sleeping in such darkness, as even his bedroom received some light from his sun despite the curtains. Taekwoon let his mage light softly illuminate a few of the lanterns around the room to make him feel more at home. 

They kissed slow and sweet for a long while, but nothing more. Taekwoon was far too tired for anything else, after all, and they eventually fell asleep tangled together, utterly content.

***

The next morning, the hallway was blessedly clear of any witnesses, and Ravi was able to slip into the other room to change. As promised, his clothing was cleaned and neatly hung by the door. When he emerged, Taekwoon noticed he had tied the sashes in a different distinct pattern, with the deepest red draping over his shoulder. He wondered if the intricate tying of the fabrics had a specific cultural significance to Solarium.

They headed to the main dining hall and joined Taekwoon’s parents for breakfast. Ravi was intrigued by the lack of meat, which was included in every meal in his kingdom, but delighted in being able to try some of the native fruits, just as he had allowed Taekwoon to. He found his favorites were the peaches. Even the bread they made in Lunara was thicker and sweeter than what he was used to in Solarium, but he found that he rather liked it. The king and queen were clearly amused watching his expressions with every bite, but nothing could compare to the fondness in their eyes as they gazed upon their son, watching Ravi’s reactions with rapt interest.

Taekwoon waited until the peak of the waking hours when the moon was high to bring Ravi to see the city of Lunara. It was a bustling township with strings of glass baubles and lanterns across every house and street, illuminating every corner. Solarium was by no means disorganized, but it seemed to Ravi that Lunara’s streets had been built in an almost obsessive pattern of straight lines.

Everything about the city was new and fascinating, but what struck Ravi the most was the _magic_. It was everywhere. Young, gifted children practicing their cantrips as they played in the square, workers using small gestures to move items far from their reach, artists working by magelight, their brushes never running out of paint.

Taekwoon was easily recognized, his people greeting him respectfully, but unafraid to approach him. One of the children from the square trotted over and spoke to him with familiarity, showing him a new trick he had learned. The prince assured him warmly that he would be a fine mage someday if he continued to practice.

When the hour grew late, they ate in a quaint tavern which had a veranda overlooking glowing gardens, at a small table in the far corner set up just for them. The food had less spice than Ravi was accustomed to, but it was hearty and fulfilling. The wine of the Lunarans was paler and drier than he was used to, and Taekwoon laughed when he sputtered and coughed over his first sip. They left the establishment with gratitude and promises to return again.

Here in Lunara, as the walked the darkened, cobbled streets, Ravi felt surrounded and encompassed in an aura of divine energy. Something in his very soul thrummed, singing to him of how right it felt, to see this power in the hands of all the gods’ people, not just those who ruled.

The weight of it must have shown in his expression, for as they headed back to the palace at the approach of the sleeping hours, Taekwoon took notice.

“Is everything all right, Ravi?” He asked softly.

“It’s just… all this magic.” Ravi swallowed, his jaw twitching where he was gritting it so hard, trying desperately not to be overcome with emotion. “I could have never imagined a place like this existed. I… wished for this, for my own kingdom, for so long. It was the one area in which my father and I did not agree. It’s beautiful to see it… the kind of world I imagined. One where magic was common again, where anyone had the right to practice it, no matter their station.”

Taekwoon smiled at him, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and pulling him close against his side as they reached the castle grounds. “We cannot change history. We can only learn from it and move forward. I know that you wish you could do more for your people, to help them find their connection to the gods’ magic again. But you cannot blame yourself for not being able to undo another monarch’s greatest crime. It was your family, after all, which overthrew him.”

“Too little, too late, so it feels.” Ravi murmured, but he clutched at Taekwoon’s arm, taking great comfort in the contact.

“It isn’t too late for your people. Just… have a lot of heirs.” The moon prince teased as they entered the palace.

Ravi barked a laugh, his mood instantly lightened. He shook his head in amusement, smirking. He swallowed a comment about the chances of him having any natural heirs being incredibly small. “Even more royals having all the magic would not solve anything in Solarium, but… thank you… for today. Somehow, in a world of darkness, you showed me a brighter future than one I foresee for my kingdom.”

Taekwoon snorted, nudging him. “So poetic. Your kingdom’s future is gloriously bright. It will have you as their king.”

Ravi huffed a laugh. “Such flattery. Had you not already so thoroughly charmed me, I would easily be smitten if you kept that up.”

Taekwoon’s cheeks flushed and he looked down with a shy smile. “I didn’t set out to charm you. That seems… disingenuous. There was a… natural curiosity about your world, of course, but… I enjoy your company.”

“And I, yours.” Ravi told him, pressing a kiss to his temple as they turned down an abandoned hallway. “I know you didn’t intend it. Part of what makes you so charming is that you are entirely genuine.”

Taekwoon grinned, glancing to either end of the hall before they ducked into his room together, the door latching safely behind them. “Most people find me callous and rude when I speak my mind.”

“I like that you don’t filter what you say to me.” Ravi confessed, his hands going to the buttons at his chest. Taekwoon brought his own up and directed his fingers, showing him how to undo the knots and loops. Ravi memorized the feeling of the shimmering thread under his touch, a lesson he had no intention of forgetting.

Once the moon prince was free of his tunic, he reached for Ravi’s sashes. The other moved each knot and slip of fabric with precision, showing him how each fold met the other, and where to pull to cause the entire belt to unravel, soon joining Taekwoon’s tunic on the floor.

As the previous night, they fell into the silken sheets with nary a swath of fabric between them, but when Ravi’s large hands wandered lower as they kissed, slipping between Taekwoon’s thighs, he made a small noise.

“Ravi… I-I’m still a little…” He looked away, biting his lip as his cheeks reddened. The ‘sore from yesterday’ was left unsaid. Ravi shushed him with a soft, reassuring kiss.

“Shh, it’s all right. Just this, then.” He soothed, letting his hands caress the other’s chest before sliding down to grip both of their cocks together.

Taekwoon lurched, hissing and scrabbling at Ravi’s shoulders. His skin was cooler than before, but still so warm… even after so long in Lunara, he continued to run hotter than Taekwoon himself.

“Taek… Taek…” Ravi groaned, the shortened version of his lover’s name falling from his lips unbidden. He rolled his hips in a slow and steady cadence until Taekwoon was rocking up into him, their movements in unison. After a long moment, the moon prince moved, pushing up until he could shift their position so that he was atop Ravi, grinding his hips down to set their pace again.

Ravi blinked, confused at first, but his expression eventually settling upon rapt awe as he watched the other. Taekwoon took the sun prince’s face in his hands and kissed him until they were dizzy and breathless, their hips stuttering as they struggled to stifle the too-loud moans which slipped out into the infinitesimal space between them when they broke for air.

Taekwoon slammed their mouths together once more when he felt the other shaking beneath him, felt he was coming apart, because he did not trust either of them to show restraint, not when they were so completely wrapped up in each other.

Ravi came with a cry of his lover’s name, which Taekwoon swallowed greedily, shuddering and taking his own pleasure not seconds after. It took every effort not to simply collapse, boneless, atop him, but rather, once his heart was no longer hammering in his chest, he dipped down and licked every inch of that bronze skin clean. Ravi stared at him, his expression voracious, before devouring Taekwoon’s mouth, kissing the taste of himself from his tongue until they succumbed to exhaustion just as they were, the moon prince cradled in his sun prince’s loving arms.

***

The two awoke late, and decided to stay on the palace grounds for the waking hours. They ate brunch on the veranda with the king and queen, chatting idly and not-so-idly, about culture and politics and everything in between. Afterward, Taekwoon took him on a tour of the massive, sprawling gardens that surrounded the palace, illuminated by mage lights and filled with plants the likes of which the sun prince had never seen.

But by the middle of his third day in Lunara, Ravi was feeling even more fatigued. He was far too winded for having just performed menial tasks. Taekwoon noticed after they had been walking through the gardens for nearly an hour and the other wavered on his feet, almost stumbling. The moon prince caught him, expression etched with concern.

“Ravi… are you all right?” He asked, leading him to a nearby bench to sit down. He noticed the man’s skin was not as warm to the touch as he was used to. “You’re… cold.”

“It’s nothing.” Ravi insisted, shaking his head. “It is… chillier than I am used to, here. Perhaps my body is not responding well to the drop in temperature.”

“It seems more concerning than that.” Taekwoon murmured, almost to himself. “We should visit Celestine. The scholars will know more.”

Ravi’s lips pressed together into a grim line. “I’ve… had such a wonderful time with you here. I would hate to cut it short.”

“Please, Ravi. You may be getting ill.” Taekwoon begged.

With a sigh, the sun prince agreed.

When they arrived in Celestine through the silver portal, the sun was close to the horizon. Luckily, as soon as they stepped through, Taekwoon spotted Sanghyuk.

The scholar immediately noticed something was wrong. “Your Highnesses… is everything all right?”

“We need all the information Celestine has on native Solari visiting Lunara.” Taekwoon told him, helping Ravi across the veranda with an arm tight at his waist. He’d only gotten worse, his body protesting the flood of magic around him which using the portals entailed.

“Come with me.” Sanghyuk replied without hesitation, taking them into the library.

It did not take him long to find a section of tomes that would likely be of help. He scanned the shelves with his eyes, searching for a certain one.

“What exactly has he experienced?” Sanghyuk asked.

“His skin has become clammy, his body weakened...” Taekwoon explained. “After I visited Solarium, my skin was burned. I worried something terrible might be happening to Ravi because he has been away from his sun for days. Have you ever heard of such a thing?”

“I’ve… read of it, yes. It is practically unheard of for Solari to migrate to Lunara, or vice-versa. The way they are built is… anathema to the other’s climate.” Sanghyuk said, his fingers tracing over the volumes. He spotted one and pulled it out. “Ah, here we are. I’m sure there was something about it in here… yes. Lunarans visiting Solarium for extended periods experienced declining vision, night-blindness, mild to severe burning of the skin and, when exposed too long, could develop an illness which they describe here as ‘poison of the sun’, or, more literally, ‘sun poisoning’.”

“I‘m not the one who is sick.” Taekwoon hissed, though he would have been lying if he said that hearing those things didn’t concern him. Ravi tried to say something to him, but he shushed him. “What about Solari who stayed in Lunara?”

“All right, sorry.” Sanghyuk muttered, scanning the page with his fingertip. “Climate differences… da da da… dryness… ah. ‘ _Whereas Lunarans appear to be sensitive to the sun, the Solari are in great need of it. When deprived of the light of their sun for a length of time, Solari experienced dizziness and exhaustion. To Solari, the sun appears to be an energy source for their bodies just as food and water, and removing them from it can have terrible consequence. Further study will be conducted, however, it is the opinion of the Celestine scholars that the Lunarans and Solari should remain in their own kingdoms for their health and safety.’_ There’s more in another volume, I’m sure... ”

Taekwoon let out a distressed noise, turning to the other prince. “It wasn’t the weather. It was the sun… you need the sun. We need to get you back home.”

“Taek… Taek, your eyes.” Ravi tried again, holding him by the sleeves of his robe and tugging until the other finally looked at him. “The book said my sun could harm your eyes.”

“My eyes have been fine.” Taekwoon lied. They had been _mostly_ fine. His vision was not as clear as it usually was in his kingdom’s darkness, but it had not been enough to concern him, as it had improved with each hour he spent back in Lunara. “Ravi, you need to return home. You need your sun.”

“I need you, too.” Ravi murmured. Taekwoon’s heart squeezed in his chest. He felt completely helpless. Sanghyuk coughed uncomfortably.

“It… would be my recommendation that you both return to your kingdoms.” He said, closing the book and sliding it back onto the shelf. “You should meet here, in Celestine, in the future. There is enough sun for Prince Ravi to bask in, and low enough light that Prince Taekwoon will not be harmed by it.”

Taekwoon nodded, pulling the other prince with him toward the golden portal. “Ravi… go, please.”

Sanghyuk watched them for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly and slipping away. Ravi refused to budge at first. He stood there with the silks of Taekwoon’s tunic clutched tightly in his fingers, unwilling to let go. 

“Ravi, please.” Taekwoon urged, desperate and heartbroken. “You have to go home.”

Ravi didn’t, not just yet. He wrapped his arms around the other and kissed him, frantic and mournful. It felt like too much of a goodbye. He held his moon prince close to his chest, afraid his own heart might shatter if he let him go.

But too soon, Taekwoon was pulling away, eyes shining and wet. He shoved at his chest weakly, only for Ravi to take that hand into his own, bringing it to his lips to softly kiss across his knuckles.

“I will return to Celestine tomorrow.” He promised.

“No.” Taekwoon objected fiercely. “You spent two sleeps here. You must spend at _least_ two in Solarium. I… I won’t come to Celestine. I swear I won’t.”

It sounded like a threat. Ravi sighed. “Fine. Two sleeps, and then I will return. Will you be here? Please?”

“I will.” Taekwoon promised, bringing Ravi’s fingers up to his own lips, now, and kissing the back of his hand.

The sun prince nodded, and it took every strength to let him go and step through that golden portal.

Ravi blinked, and he was in Solarium, the bright sun beating down on him there on the veranda. There was a small shriek. He squinted, seeing the vague shape of his adviser there in front of him.

“Sire!” Shinwoo cried out, startled. “We have seen hide nor hair of you in days! You were in Celestine? Or… _Lunara_?”

Ravi didn’t respond. His eyelids fluttered and he felt his head swim before he immediately collapsed.

***

When Ravi awoke, he was in a wing of the castle that he rarely saw. Healers were milling about, and his advisor was pacing nervously by the door. When he groaned and sat up, all eyes were on him.

“Your Highness!” Shinwoo piped up, rushing over. “You were gone for days, and then you appear and _faint_ right in front of me, the entire council is in shambles, no one knew what to do, and-”

“Shinwoo.” Another voice, calmer, came from the doorway. Hakyeon stepped into the room, immediately assessing Ravi with his eyes. “Our prince is ill. Give him space.”

“I just need sun.” Ravi muttered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“Sire, I don’t think you should-”

“I’m not one to argue with the scholar’s texts.” Ravi interrupted, silencing his adviser. “Take me to the veranda. All I need is sun. And food, bring me food.”

“At once, Your Highness.” Shinwoo mumbled, bowing and taking his leave.

Hakyeon went to the prince’s side and helped him stand while the healers tutted and watched him carefully. It was slow-going, but he managed to get him to the veranda. Ravi threw himself into one of the wooden chaises, closing his eyes. He could feel the sun beating down on him, and it felt glorious. He felt cold. He needed the warmth.

“Sire?” Hakyeon tried softly, setting a hand on his shoulder. “All this time… you were in Lunara?”

Ravi grunted in affirmation.

Hakyeon nodded in understanding, his mouth a grim line. “With Prince Taekwoon?”

Ravi sighed, nodding.

“I see.” Hakyeon’s smile was light. “You are fond of him.”

“More than fond.” Ravi mumbled.

Hakyeon’s fingers squeezed gently at the prince’s tanned shoulder. “You love him, don’t you?”

Ravi finally opened his eyes, his expression pained. He didn’t have to say anything.

Hakyeon’s tone was piteous. “You are from different worlds. Yours could harm him, and his clearly causes you discomfort. What will you do?”

“I don’t care.” Ravi murmured, glancing away and shielding his eyes with his arm. They were unused to his sun. It felt strange to not be able to bask in its light without flinching. “Anything. I’ll do anything.”

Hakyeon sighed, shaking his head. “Oh Ravi… I pray for the soul of any who stands in your way. Even if it is nature herself.”

Ravi snorted at the comment, mouth curling up in an amused grin. Even if it was regretful, Hakyeon’s acceptance meant the world to him.

Shinwoo arrived with entirely too much food some time later. He feasted until he could feast no more, then slept in the light of his sun, knowing that until he was better, he could not see the moon prince who awaited him beyond the portal.

***

Two days passed. Time was told in his kingdom in the same way it was in Taekwoon’s; by the passing of the moon. Of course, Solarium, the moon was hardly visible as it tracked across the sky, a mere shadow of its glory, which he had not seen until witnessing it in Lunara. When the moon passed in the sky in Solarium, that signaled the sleeping hours, just as its absence did in Lunara, and as the moon moved across the sky over his palace, it felt as though it brought a piece of his beloved prince with it. He wanted to pluck it from the sky, as if it would bring any comfort to his pining heart.

He was eager to see Taekwoon. Days without him seemed to stretch on without end. He counted the hours in time spent away from his lover, and breaths until he would see him again. Even if it were only in Celestine, at least they would be together.

He had nearly made it to that gilded golden portal when Shinwoo stopped him, aghast.

“You are leaving, Sire? Again? So soon?”

Ravi sighed. “Yes, and no words of yours will stop me.”

“I have gathered as much.” Shinwoo muttered. “Ever since the eclipse, you have been in Solarium less and less. You escape to Celestine whenever you are able. I understand it is to see this… Lunaran prince? These visits hardly seem diplomatic.”

Ravi grimaced. “Our friendship in itself is an act of diplomacy. The council visits Celestine regularly. Why is it unusual only when the future king leaves?”

“While I cannot say I am particularly upset by this… direction you’ve taken, it should be said that you are not a diplomat, Sire. Your place is here, with your people.” Shinwoo said.

“The High Council cannot make my decisions forever. Someday, I will have to accept my right as king. And when I do, should I not be ready?”

Shinwoo sighed. “Of course you should, but… I don’t understand how shirking your duties _here_ makes you a better ruler.”

“I’m not abandoning my duties. I’m learning. I may only rule over Solarium, but Lunara is our ally. Should I pretend they do not exist?”

Shinwoo gave him a terse, impatient smile. “The kingdoms have always largely stayed out of each other’s affairs, so… put simply, yes. Perhaps that would be best.”

The sun prince scoffed. “That is not how I will run my kingdom. I will not piggyback on a tenuous peace forged by the kings and queens before me. I will create peace, and prosperity. And I will do it with Lunara.”

His adviser rolled his eyes, his next words so quiet they were nearly inaudible. “Mm, yes, well, you _have_ already ‘done it’ with the Lunaran _prince_ , so I suppose it’s expected...”

Ravi rounded on him, sneering with rage. “Is there a problem, Shinwoo?”

The other man sighed. “I am only thinking of the future. _If_ this is the future you are insisting upon pursuing. You cannot produce an heir. Any heirs, for either kingdom, with a man.”

“I have read my histories. Magic can be passed through ritual, to maintain the lineage. It is not unheard of.” Ravi argued. “We would not be the first, nor the last.”

The adviser stared at him, blinking and shaking his head in disbelief. “I… you have truly considered this path, haven’t you? You are honestly set on this course of action? This… relationship?”

“I am.” Ravi bit back, jaw clenched with steely resolve.

“You have known him for a week.” Shinwoo said slowly, enunciating every word with far too much emphasis.

“My heart does not seem to care.” Ravi huffed, almost sounding irritated with himself. “And I do not foresee that changing.”

Shinwoo sighed, voice still flat. “Fine. Lovely. Glorious. Shall I begin the planning, then?”

“What? No, no… nothing like that. I’d… like to give him time. Give _us_ … time.” Ravi told him. “And I would speak with his parents, first, of course. Gods… what would I even say?”

“Truly an existential dilemma.” The adviser deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

“I hope you consider swallowing an _entire_ cactus today, Shinwoo.” Ravi muttered before storming through the portal.

 

The sun prince was wound up, his entire body taut with rage and irritation. But when he stepped through the veil of magic and saw Taekwoon sitting across the veranda, staring at the gardens, every bit of his anger melted away. He crossed the courtyard and gave no warning before he was on his knees behind his lover, embracing him. The other was startled for a moment before returning the gesture, leaning down to softly kiss the crown of his head. When Ravi leaned back, Taekwoon looked him over, his eyes betraying a deep morose, worry etched all over his face.

“You look… healthy.” He said, smiling hesitantly.

“I feel so. Especially now.” Ravi murmured, wrapping his arms around Taekwoon’s waist and resting his head upon the other’s lap. It didn’t matter to him that he was sprawled across the marble floor. He was with the only person who mattered. “I missed you.”

“And I, you.” Taekwoon whispered, brushing his fingers gently through that golden hair.

It was a long while that they sat there, entwined, simply enjoying the other’s company. The world felt silent and still, settling around them in their contentment. But guilt and concern chewed at Taekwoon’s conscience, and so it was he who broke their silence, his worries cutting through the air like a confession.

“What… what will we do, Ravi?”

“We will love each other.” The sun prince replied, as though it were the easiest thing in the world.

“Ravi…” Taekwoon sighed, heartbroken. “My place is in the darkness, while you thrive in the light. How are we to make this work?”

“However we can.” Ravi said. “It may be so that I need the light just as much as you crave your darkness. But in the calmness of dusk, or in the stillness of twilight, we can find common comfort… just as our sun and moon do here in Celestine.”

Taekwoon’s face fell. “But… in the brightness of day, I will wither. And in the darkness of night, you will suffer.”

Ravi just smiled. “Love is worth a little suffering, don't you think?”

Taekwoon felt a pang of fondness in his chest. No matter how he may have been tempted to deny believing such a thing… he absolutely did.

He would suffer the blistered skin and hazy vision. Ravi had already shown he would fight against exhaustion for even an hour longer in Taekwoon’s presence.

If they had to spit in nature’s face, defy any who opposed them, or even stand before the gods themselves and proclaim they could not be kept apart, they would.

For now, it seemed, they only needed to compromise, in the place where they met, in the place where their sun and moon shared the same sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate! I suffered to write that smut, it was so difficult. I hope it doesn’t read that way.
> 
> As I noted, this will have a sequel so don’t be afraid to subscribe to the series if you don’t hate it! I love you all, thank you once more for all your lovely feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all are probably like “who tf is this Go Shinwoo guy ScarlettSiren keeps putting in her Vixx fics??” and the answer is, he’s a former Vixx manager who has his own fandom (Moonlight) but virtually no fic presence. So no, not a secret seventh member, but a convenient extra person in the Vixx sphere I can throw into fics where needed.


End file.
